The Way Home
by sandrawiskey
Summary: Thales' new adventure.
1. 01 The Mysterious Rock

**The Mysterious Rocks**

Inside completely dark, a weak flashlight turns on, lights up surround dimly, lots of containers and barrels are piled around. The lights also lights up the intruder's face. Baron is carefully sneekering through the cargo. He's searching for something, He comes to a corner where is a collection of cases, opens the top one, a little disappointed and confused to find that inside it are only some normal rocks. He fetches one out, checking it closely under the flashlight, some spots glitter under the light, but generally it is nothing more unusual than a normal one. Suddenly he closes the box swiftly without a sound, turns off the flashlight, crowds down behind the pile just before the main lights is on, the whole storage is bright as day, from entrance enters McCain.

She walks straight to where Baron hides himself, but when she gets there there's no sign of anything abnormal, Baron already slips into the far side, now he's trying to sneak out quietly. McCain gazes at the boxes suspiciously, then she frowns, cause she senses something behind, very slowly she reaches the gun and turns around abruptly at the door.

'Who's there?'

Baron flies out without a hesitation. McCain runs after him out.

'Hey! Baron! Doctor is looking for you.' Unfortunately Baron's flee ends up at running at Sykes.

'Stop him! Jimmy!' McCain shouts out at the door. 'Computer, close the door.' The door slides closed behind her.

'You're dead!' Sykes shakes his head when he sees McCain approaching furiously.

Baron shrugs his shoulders, playing innocent face. 'I didn't touch anything! '

'How did you get in? I told you! Keep away from my storage!' McCain puts gun back, then turns to Sykes. 'The security didn't alarm, how did that happen?'

'What…' Sykes grumbles lightly, but quickly stops. ' I'll check it later.'

McCain seems released a little, but still tough at Baron. 'You, one more time, I will give you to Anderson. That woman would be very happy to send you back to headquarter.'

'What's in that case? Why captain ask you take care of them?' Baron asks curiously.

'None of your business!'

'Let's go to sickbay, doctor is not happy you slipped your errands.' Sykes takes Baron off before McCain bursts off again. 'Why are you always doing this, I can't remember how many times upgrade the security. How did you pass in this time?'

'I can tell you… if you tell me first what's those rocks? Why are you so stealthily about those rocks?'

'What rocks?' Sykes asks.

'You don't know?' Baron is surprise, raises eyebrows. 'Those rocks in the cases?'

'No! I don't want know anything about it!' Sykes becomes alert once he realizes what Baron's talking about. 'It's called confidential for a reason.'

McCain watches them walk away, turns on speaker. 'Ensign Orwell, prepare the shuttle, come storage with Lindrill.' Then she's back checking the panel at the door once again, nothing abnormal.

Sykes is escorting Baron to upper floor.

'You should stay in sickbay.'

Baron makes a face. 'But nothing to do there. Doctor Sulik makes me reading those boring articles, and he is nagging all the time, don't you see? No one dare to see him. I don't want be in sickbay anymore, Jimmy, let me go to engine, please.'

'That's captain's decision. And doctor will tutor your studying. Here!'

They come to the outside of the sickbay.

'Jimmy, have you read the new technique magazine? There's a new type reactor can produce thousands time energy more than current type, I can help you work it out.'

'Go!' Sykes open the door, pushes Baron in.

Sulik is organizing the medical tools. The sickbay is supremely tidy and clean, carefully attended.

'Baron, I told you finish you history course, Captain will give you a test tomorrow.' Sulik puts down his work,

Baron heads down waking to his desk at one side, he turns back looking at Sykes with begging. Sulik turns on the computer and pulls off the chair. No way to escape, Baron sits down reluctantly.

'Thank you, Lieutenant Sykes, to watch him back.'

'Doctor, Please don't let him wander around.' Sykes asks heavily.' McCain always scolds me every time he intrudes other facility.'

'I tried, but he moves like a mouse. Baron is in his curious age, those delicate devices in engine room is like magnet to him. Force him behave against his nature makes him only rebel fiercely.'

'Only this time he sneak into storage… '

'That's serious.' Sulik can imagine the scene, and how furious McCain would be. 'Baron, remember I told you Commander Anderson said one more time you slip away she will ground you for a week, that means you cant join the party this weekend… Baron, you are not studying!'

Baron doesn't react, he's attracted by something on screen. 'It's wired! They are just normal rocks, why are you so nervous?'

'What rocks…' Sulik asks Sykes, receives his motion silent immediately. 'Baron, don't probe in confidential system. Remember I told you…'

'Yeah, but its open information, I find it in USS open library.' Baron shows them the screen.

'What? 'Sykes grows interested too, he comes to the computer, bending forward behind Baron with Sulik, checking the information on the screen. 'How do you know it's the same rocks?'

'Well, one the case labels original, and descriptions match.' Baron read out the context.' Jodgo rocks are solely produced in Jodgo planet, these rocks are with extraordinary radiation, first mined by USS in 2894… that's 20 years ago…'

'It's weird,' Sykes mutters lightly. 'Thales had similar commission 5years ago.'

'Where did you go?' Baron gets excited.

Realizing his miss, Sykes walks out immediately. 'I must back to engine.' He turns back at the door.' Baron, tell me the new reactor, which magazine you read it?'

'Unless you let me help you.'

'Baron.' Sulik disagrees with his attitude.

'Never mind, I'll find it.'

Baron disappointed watching Sykes disappears quickly behind the door.

'Doctor, I don't understand, why Thales take this mission?'

'Thales is a military cargo ship, its not unusual to perform some confidential task. Now time to study.'

'I think USS is building a secret base here, in Attgers, and we are close.'

'Baron! 'Sulik speaks severely. 'Stop it right now, Commander said if you break in any …'

'I know, one more time, she will lock me in brig.' Baron blows eyes. 'But I just compare the open survey stations maps of different years. The stations around this area is trebled in last 20 years, see? The same time those rocks begin to be mined. There's something here!' He's shows Sulik his discovery.

Sulik can't help but get close to read the screen.

Suddenly the screen off, Portney's voice comes out from speaker.

'Is it you? Baron? '

'I didn't….'

Sulik motions him to silence. 'Sorry, Captain, my miss.'

'Don't do that again, and remind Baron his history test is tomorrow.'

Then the screen on again, only this time it shows the textbook. .

In captain's office, Portney turns off speaker, shaking heads slightly. Ht's a resourceful man, but Baron can always find a way to escape his control, especially after taking education his moves are becoming more and more unpredictable. Portney leans back to his chair, looking across the desk at Anderson, who is obviously disagrees his attitude dealing with Baron's misbehavior.

'He'll never stop!' Says Anderson. 'We should put him in brig a week, if he breaks any rules again, load him an isolated planet until he thinks all through.'

'He's only a boy… at difficult age, and Doctor Sulik will handle it.' Portney changes topic quickly 'I think its time to tell you… something about this task.' He stares at Anderson for a while, speaks in a most careful way. ' Do you know we have visitors from other galaxy?'

'Other galaxy? You mean…' Anderson widens her eyes.

Portney is satisfied she calms down quickly, but still can catch excitement from her eyes. He nods to confirm.' Yes, from Andome, you can call them …super aliens. They are living in Sagittarius West now, we are going to visit them.'

'How many of them? When did this happen?'

'So far not too many. 20 years ago they just popped out there, Headquarter made a lot of efforts to build communication and trust with them, sounds like some of their tests went wrong, they came here accidentally.'

Anderson starts searching in memory. 'I remember it, the abnormal explosion near supermassive black hole, it consumed 20% of near stars and part of Sagittar that time, you say those aliens caused that?'

'Seems like this, and we are delivering supplements to them now. Thales will wait here, the ship can't stand the temperature there, you and I will take shuttle, it's special made for this task.'

The door opens, McCain comes in.

'Captain, the shuttle is ready.'

'Good, You have the ship, McCain.'

Portney stands up, walks out. With excitement and a bit of upset, Anderson follows him out. McCain arrogantly turns aside to look another way as she passes by, she still doesn't like this new commander.

Unlike other places they usually visited, the Sagittar west is abnormally bright and hot. The shuttle barely stands with exposure to this high temperature, Portney pilots the shuttle like swimming in the ocean of shining pearls. After long time when Anderson is worried the shuttle, they turn around another big star, far away at front shows up a tiny construct, the first synthetical object they have seen since here.

'There it is.' Portney points it to Anderson.

'Why they stay here?' Anderson is curious.' Not ideal place for a base.'

'They insist. I ask them once but they don't talk too much.'

When they get close, the structure of the base is fully revealed. It's a ball shape structure with a diameter of 200 meters or so, made of some unknown metals, the surface is glittering and beaming constantly. No visible gate or entrance, the equator of the sphere circled by a rim plate made of the same material. Outside the base is a quite large 'air- bubble', the whole base is like a wide plate floating in an transparent bubble floating in the space.

The shuttle trespasses the membrane of the bubble, Anderson notices it's actually some kind of energy shields. They land on the plate. Portney stops Anderson activating her mask, he opens the door, and nothing happens, the atmosphere inside the bubble is identically same as it on earth. Anderson follows Portney out, she finds herself standing steadily on the plate, the feel of the gravity is just fine.

'They live in the same environments like humans?'

'No. this…'Portney heads up, looking at the bubble 'Can simulate any circumstance, accordingly. Looks like we are a little earlier.'

No one but them on the plate, they are waiting for receptions. After a while, Anderson cant help but distracted by the metal ball. She strides a few steps close to the wall, surveying it. The wall looks like some kind alloy, smooth, reflectable. When she raises a hand to touch it, the surprising happens, it bends inside forward before her hand lands on it, like it can feel her movements.

'I did the same when I first came here.' Portney grinds silently, then he stares at something at front. 'Anderson.'

Following his eye sight, Anderson notices about 10 meters ahead on the plate comes a tiny dark point, moving very, very, slowly—It's the 'super alien'! That's definitely something out of Anderson's expectation.

After a long while, it arrives at them, and she can see it clearly now.

It is a tiny mollusk creature, sitting in a tiny steel wheelchair. Though the wheels already roll at max speed, it's still moving no faster than a snail. It stops at their feet, the tiny alien wiggles slowly for a while, a mechanical voice comes out.

'Glad to meet you again, Captain Portney.'

'Like wise. You came here alone? Where the others?' Portney looks down at it.

'They are busy now. You bring all we ask?'

'Yes, in the shuttle.'

Portney leads it back to the shuttle.

They really don't talk too much. That's the second thought Anderson has about them.

The shuttle's gear door slides down silently as a slop. Anderson is pretty sure she catches a splash from the alien when it 'sees' the cases piled up. It takes the alien a while to roll up into the shuttle.

'They are not pure as before. ' It says after a long stop.

'I have no idea of what you are saying.' Portney frowns.' Shall we take them back? '

The alien's silent, seems like it is thinking.

'No. your headquarter did mention these are the last you have, maybe that's the reason for the impurity.'

The alien rolls away. 'Follow me.'

They stride a little far, The plate where they were starts to shrink inward the base with the shuttle on it. That base wall like turning into liquefy, the shuttle emerges into it like moving through a waterfall. After the last tip of the shuttle vanishes, everything calms down. Anderson listen carefully, she believes has heard something clangs inside. Soon the shuttle comes out from the base just the same way it gets in, the floating plate takes the shuttle back to its original place. The plate, the wall of the base, the shuttle, everything is just the same as before, except the cases are gone.

'Good bye, Captain Portney. Thanks for your help.'

'You are welcome.'

Portney nods politely, then gets on the shuttle. Anderson follows him up, before she gets on, Anderson gives last glances to the tiny creature, watches it turning back, rolling towards the wall, trespassing through it silently. She sits at the copilot, the door is closed. The shuttle leaves quickly.

A little weird, but nothing eerie, those super aliens. Anderson says to herself.

Once they get out from the 'bubble', the heat wave crushes at them immediately, it almost penetrates the shell. Anderson is impressed by the tech of those aliens again.

'I must say, it's a little different as I expected.'

Portney laughs out.

'But I don't understand…' Asks Anderson.' Why Thales? USS has many advanced ships.'

'Big ship could draw attention. Headquarter wants keep it in a low way.'

'All they want are those rocks?'

'At first they ask all kinds of samples in milky way, it took a lot of efforts to satisfy them, USS doesn't want to be mean to our far away quests. After a few years, they want those rocks only. I was a junior science officer in Thales, Captain Robinson was in charge of those tasks, until I became the Captain.'

'Sounds like they are looking for something special.' Anderson murmurs thoughtfully.

'Yes, but that's not our question.'

'That doesn't sounds like you.' Anderson is surprised by his indifferent attitude. Ethan Portney is the name of curiosity.

'I know the boundaries.' Portney signs lightly. 'And honestly I don't want to get involed in another stupid decision HQ made.' He gives her a quick look.' Don't put that in your note!' he knows how she loves documenting these details on Thales.

'I won't.' Anderson smiles, because she has similar upset feelings.' Do you think HQ has idea of those aliens work? What they use those rocks to do?'

'HQ won't talk about it, I don't think they have clear…'

He's abruptly intercepted by McCain's anxious voice.

' Captain, have you seen Baron?'

'He's not on ship? '

'We can't find him since you left. He could have sneaked in your shuttle.'

Anderson stands up swiftly, checks the gear part. 'Not here. '

Then an horrible idea comes into both of their heads.

'He must be in the base!'

'We'll have to take him back! 'Portney turns the shuttle back without a hesitation. 'McCain, come here with Sullivan, take the spare shuttle, I'll send you coordination.'

They return flying back into dense hot stars again.

Anderson sits back. ' Too many people won't disturb those aliens?'

'You saw those aliens, can't count on them to catch Baron.' Portney shakes his head.

'Or… we could just leave him there.' Honestly Anderson is a little weary about this naughty trouble maker.

'You don't mean that.' But he stops laughing when he sees Anderson's grim look. He clears his throat. 'I think it's time to put him in brig for some time. I'll do it personally.'

Inside the base, Baron is holding breath crouching behind the cases. The cases totally shied his eye sight, but luckily the ark roof reflects very thing back clearly, though in a distorting stretching way. He can watch the alien's every movement.

Most of the base is taken by a large, complex, short cylinder- shape machine; the alien-a bulk of mollusks is working on a panel nearby the cases where Baron is hiding himself. If it just look up, or walks around, it can easily find the intruder. But it doesn't, or can't, because it has no neck, or it can't see at all, because it has no eyes. Baron thinks.

The alien moves slowly on the panel, and the machine is changing and reshaping constantly, gradually inside it forming up hundreds of vacuum columns. Suddenly the alien stops and moves away. Baron watches in the roof, there's a tiny drop coming to is from far side. They move to each other, at last the tiny drop merges into the bulk. And it moves away to another side of the machine, out of Baron's sight.

Now!

Baron takes a deep breath, looks out carefully, then bends down, crawls out silently to the machine. It's a complex structure he never seen before, but there's something familiar, he just can't remember when and where. There's a lot of tubes piled next to it, he takes up one to investigate, inside it is some half burnt residue. He pours the ashes out and finds some small rocks in it. The tubes are obviously for the volumes in the machine. Don't want to disturb the bulk, Baron puts it back quietly, turns back to inpect the control panel, where he just hide himself.

To his astonishment, the panel has no buttons and keys. It's a flat, regular metal plate, with numerous etching dots moving on it forming pictures and patterns. On the left side are some little dots rotating around a spindle spiral center, that's the star map of the center of Milky Way, on the right side are some strange formulations, Baron is totally occupied. Somehow the map changes fast and the dots around diminish then a narrow tunnel thing appears from the center.

It happens so fast Baron didn't catch it. He tries to touch and pock on the panel, but no matter how hard he tried, the panel doesn't react at all. Damn it! He curses in frustration.

Then something alerts him! His hearts strikes. He turns back, almost hit the alien. That thing is standing right behind; he jumps up kicking it away, without a second thought he springs around the panel, over the cases, gets to the seamless wall. He gropes along the wall, desperately finds that there's no exit at all.

Then how he gets in? He has no clue. At the moment the alien bulk is rolling towards him. Baron throws one cases at it, the bulk splashes away, some gluy points flying on to Baron's trousers, he wipes them off, stamps heavily.

The wall and the floor start shivering.

Outside, Portney and Anderson are arriving.

Portney checks on deck. 'Yes, he's in the base.'

'How do you…'Anderson realizes what he's doing.' You placed a trace on him.'

'Jimmy gave me a little help, a memo-chip, in his hoes.'

'That's a violation of individual privation, it's against USS principle.'

'And that's why I didn't tell you. ' Portney grins.' Anderson, remember a captain should never put a trouble maker on his ship without knowing where he is.'

Anderson wants say something, but she gives up. It's not right time, and she finds there's something wrong when the shuttle tries to get in the bubble. The membrane of the bubble bounces their shuttle back each time it tries to get it. They change different modes and angles, none is working. The bubble now is becoming an invisible firm wall defending the base.

'We should ask those aliens for help.'

'I don't know how to contact them, Headquarters always handles that.'

'Then ask headquarters.'

'That's the last option.'

'You can't always cover for him.' Anderson says angrily.

'It's my mistake let him sneak.'

'It's not anyone's fault.' Anderson calms down quickly. 'All energy shields function with a certain frequency, maybe we can find the right one to default it. 'She operates on panel. 'It's out of range.'

On screen shows the results of the measure failure. They get stuck here. At the moment McCain's voice comes in.

'Captain, we are arriving, have you found Baron?'

A shuttle comes close from behind.

'He's inside the base.' Anderson tells the situation.' But we have a problem going through this energy shields'

'All we need is to find the right frequency, we can neutralize it.' McCain silence for a moment, sounds like checking something.'…I guess you already tried.'

'Wait!' Sullivan's voice interrupts in. 'All energy shields function on its electron fields rejecting other electron fields, how about we turn off engine and all electronic devices, the election field won't work.'

'But how we get in without engine?' McCain asks.

'We take back a little, then turn off when near it, the inertance will take us in.'

'Anyway better than waiting here.' Portney says firmly. 'Let's do this!'

The two shuttles get back a little far, flying at it again. Only this time when they get close, they turn off all engine or electronic devices, let shuttles floating adjacent to the membrane. Soon, they get in as wish, but the shuttles can't pass the thick membrane, they get stick in it, swirling up and down like leaves sweping in water.

'Can we call it a success?' Anderson whispers to Portney.

'I don't know, maybe.' Portney stairs at the screen. 'At least we get in.'

'I never been in a shields before.'

It's a sparking world. The shuttle is flowing in the membrane like swirling in a bright glittery stream. Their eyes are sored staring at it.

'It's beautiful, but how do we get out of this?'

'When we reach the inner side…just turn on the engine, the shields will blow us out.' Portney looks around, but the sight is blurring.

They have no idea which side they are.

'Look!' Anderson points at the screen.

The membrane takes them up and down to nowhere, but from time to time the base ball is vigorously shows up in sight. That must be the inner side.

They are holding breath carefully. When another time the base shows up, Portney turns on the engine immediately, and Anderson makes all devices to maxim volume.

The sparkle turns into a big blast, their ears are ringing with the severe blow.

They get in!

Portney stables the shuttle just outside the base. A short time after .Sullivan and McCain follow them in too. They land on the plate.

'Air is thin now, we must be quick.' Portney checks on deck, opens the door.

Anderson feels lighter when she stands on the plate again, and the temperature is higher. The atmosphere system is weakening.

'What is it?' McCain asks, running to them with Sullivan, who obviously has same question, his eyes can't move from the base.

'In short, it's an alien base.' Portney checks the wall, wondering how to get in.'…without an enter.'

'Well, its first time to break in base without gate.' McCain draws out the gun shooting at it.

It's bounced back immediately.

'Hey! Watch out!' Anderson jumps avoiding the bouncing beam.

'Sorry!' McCain put back her gun. 'What's this made of?'

'Some technique we haven't acquired' Portney steps back.' I'll tell you details back on ship. Question is how we get in now…'

They survey the base around, but their efforts come to vain. The temperature is higher, the air is thinner. They start sweating.

'Captain, I seriously recommend to contact HQ for help' Anderson says gravely, wipes out her head.

Portney suddenly looks up around, he motions them to silence.

'Do you feel anything?' He asks with frown.

The plate and the wall start moving.

Unlike last time the plate take the shuttle in, this time the moves are random, and take them far from each other.

'Go! Now!'

Portney shouts out, rushing towards the wall. Anderson follows him after, both emerging into the wall.

'It's alive?' Seeing what happened, McCain's eyes widen.

Sullivan is besides her. He raises one hand to the wall, as the finger almost touches it, the wall seems can feel him, bends out to embrace his finger.

'How's that?' McCain asks nervously.

'Nothing.' Sullivan walks to it, the wall also reaches out to embrace his hand, arm and his body.

With slight hesitation, McCain follows him in too.

To be continued.


	2. 02 Baron's Discovery

**Baron's Discovery**

Inside the base, Baron is desperately fighting the aliens, or more precisely, the weird gluy mullosk drops. The bulk is scattering all around after the severe battle. The dispersed parts are waggling on the floor, which is constantly moving bring them back to each other.

Baron almost can't hold the tube anymore, his arms are getting sored, but he keeps smashing before they become too big, but there's too many of them.

The battle seems will never end, and there's no way out.

The plate is moving faster, bringing the aliens back to each other more quickly. Baron has lost some of them. A horror grabs him.

On the verge of giving up, He notices something happening on the far-side wall. The wall is bending inside in a human shape, then entering Portney and Anderson. They are obviously shocked at the scene.

'I'm here!' Baron cries out, rushing to him, like finding sunshine after long time in dark.

'Baron!' Portney's waving at him. 'Go out through the wall.'

Then Sullivan and McCain enter at Baron's back.

'Baron! With me!' McCain grabs him out.

'No!' Baron struggles out, yells in a fretful voice.' We must destroy that machine…'

'What?...'

Before they can speak more, the wall shivers worse, and the floor moves even more fast, taking them all out. they barely stand still on the plate, and the wall and plate returns to solid, hard and unable to trespass again.

'What did you say?' Portney asks Baron.

'Those weird worms, they are building a black hole directly to the galactic center, the super massive black hole, I don't know why they are doing this, but it will destroy all nearby planets!' Baron speaks in haste.

'What?' McCain is unbelievable.

'Are you sure?' Anderson asks.

'Of course! ' Baron turns to Portney.' You must believe me! The big machine you saw in side, they are using it to build the black hole, and the rock is fuel.'

'They are building a way to go home.' Portney says thoughtfully, he steps forward.' How much time we have?'

'It's already completed.' Baron recalls the situation inside.' They can active it anytime.'

Some loud noise comes out from inside.

'We should inform headquarter.' Anderson proposes.

'No time for that.' Portney punches at the wall.' How they control this?'

'It's neural control. I smashed it, the floor started to move. ' Baron searches in memory.' When stamps it very hard, the wall shake, then you come in.'

'Well, how to stamp them without getting in?' McCain shrugs her shoulders.

They look at each other. Suddenly Portney bends down to Baron's feet.

'Give me your shoes.'

'Why?' Baron jumps back swiftly.

'The tracker?' Anderson figures out. 'Baron, give Captain your shoes.'

Baron smells something fishy. 'No! what you did to me?'

'Give us!' McCain and Sullivan come up both sides to grab him, Portney and Anderson come up take off his shoes.

Portney retrieves a small chip from the right one.

'You trace me! 'Baron cries out astonishingly.' It's against principles, I know my right!'

'Go file a report to Headquarter, they will take you anywhere you want.' Anderson says grimly.

Baron shuts up unwillingly.

Portney puts the chip in a portable scanner.

' The chip should record the neural wave to control the base.'

He turns on the scanner, nothing happens at first, everything is silent and still. He makes some adjustment carefully, then slowly the wall starts quivering.

'Yes! Yes! That's what happed!' Baron jumps up happily.

Portney turns on the scanner to highest volume, the wall quivers even more severely.

They enter through it again, followed by Baron, who is busy putting his shoes back on.

Inside the base, the alien is back to one big bulk. The machine is stands in the center, a mechanical arm is filling the rocks into the tubes, some are already filled and placed into the vacuum columns in the machine.

'They are loading the rocks!' Sullivan points at the center.

Portney signs to McCain and Sullivan.' Shut it down!'

The bulk must notices them, it stops working, trembles slightly. The floor where they are standing starts to move taking them out again. Baron jumps over, grabs one tube, with full strength blows it away.

' Don't let them get together!' He keeps smashing the scattered parts.

The floor slows down. McCain and Sullivan run to the reactor. Portney and Anderson stand in front of them, holding guns aiming at the aliens.

'Should we negotiate with them?' Anderson asks Portney.

Portney looks back at the activated machine.

'I don't think so.'

Then he shoots at a large part. The bulk shatters into tiny snail size drops around, but very fast with the constantly moving floor they get back again.

'The gun can't kill it!' Portney shouts to Baron.

'It's unkillable!' Baron yells, smashing at the little parts. 'Just don't let them get together! It'll weak them.'

Portney and Anderson keep shooting at the small parts to keep them separated. But some of them still struggle back together and moves at them.

On their back, McCain and Sullivan come to a problem.

There's no buttons or keys as usual panel they use, they find no way to control the machine.

'Get away! 'McCain draws out gun firing at the panel.

The laser beam bounces back immediately, scratches Anderson almost.

'Hey!' Anderson looks daggers back.

'Sorry. Any good idea?'

The gun doesn't hurt the machine a little.

'Damn! What they make it of!' Sullivan checks it closely.

'We can't stop it.' Anderson turns to Portney.' What to do now?'

All of sudden Baron throws away the tube.

'Take the rock!' He carries one case in each hand running to the wall.

Realizing what he's doing, Portney and McCain run to the rocks too.

'Oh, it's heavy!' Portney carries one in difficulty.

Anderson takes one up barely, they struggle to the wall, cause the aliens are back again now, the floor is moving fast trying taking them back inside. McCain and Sullivan follow them.

The wall is solid again, Baron runs at it heavily.

'Ouch!'

'Wait!'

Portney tries to hold the case in one hand, using another turning to the recorder to max. The wall starts shivering. The alien approaches from back, seems it is fighting with the recorder, the wall is shifting constantly. Suddenly Baron lifts one case to Sullivan, takes off his right shoe throwing at the alien with full strength. It blows down the bulk heavily.

At the moment the wall is liquefied.

They trespass the wall one by one to the outside. The shuttles are a little far. They run to them and pack the cases into the near one.

'Is it hotter here?' Sullivan breaths with difficulty.

'Look!' Baron cries out, pointing at far ahead.

Following his finger, everyone is shocked at the scene. The air bubble is getting thinner and clearer, the energy shield is waning. They can feel the temperature is growing up. More horrible is, the plate starts shrinking forward to the wall, the rim is reaching where they are standing.

'Get in the shuttle!' Portney shouts out, rushing to another one. 'Anderson, you take these rocks back to Thales. Inform Headquarter and alarm all nearby planets. McCain and I will stay here.'

'Yes, Captain. You with me.' Anderson drags Baron back.

'Go back to the ship.' McCain pushes him back before the door close.

Just when they get in, the plate beneath is shrinking off, and the membrane is totally melting away. The heat wave blows in, pushing shuttles heavily onto the base. Two shuttle take some time to manage back, then one of them fly to the direction where they come, the other one swirls back guarding the base silently.

The plate is completely melting into the wall now. The base turns into a seamless ball, hanging in space.

On Thales' dork, Sykes is waiting upset. He runs up when the shuttle lands down.

'Headquarter has received your alarm, but they can't contact with Captain, there seems bust a severe electronic storm there…'

'It must block the communication' Anderson drags Baron out to the crews nearby. 'Take him to brig, you two watch him.'

'Why?' Baron shakes them off. ' I discovered the machine, and I help you get out of there…'

Anderson gives him a black look.

'Go-' Sullivan signs him secretly.

Baron grouchily follows the crews out. Anderson, Sullivan and Sykes walk out after Anderson.

'I'll talk to headquarter.' Anderson turns to Sykes.' How long Thales can sustain in 800℃ ?'

'En …a few hours… technically.' Sykes is rubbing his hands. 'Thales has never been in such high temperature before.'

'Sullivan, take us to the base.' Anderson walks out. 'Captain may need our help.'

'A synthetical black hole? Are you sure?' Sykes asks Sullivan in a low voice.

'I saw a strange machine there, Baron has inspected it.'

'Baron? 'Sykes frowns. 'Anyway I'd better check the engine; it fails two times last week.' He runs off.

'They must plane it for a long time.'Portney mutters looking at the base through the front window.

'And our weapons are useless to it. I don't know what we can do.' McCain shakes head, suddenly she gets attracted by something on deck. 'There's an electronic burst from that ball…'

Portney sees the alarm too, he operates on deck swiftly.

'Hope Anderson can get this message, won't take Thales here.'

'Is she crazy?'

'USS demands Commander can't abandon their Captain without explicit order. You know Anderson…

Just when he's about to send out the message, the reading on the deck rolls up, all lights in the shuttle are out.

Their uniform turns on space mode enveloping them automatically, but the electronic storm still hurt them badly. It takes a while for them to come back.

Portney struggles trying to reactive the shuttle, but it won't work.

A cold grabs him. More horrible is without the air condition device, the shuttle soon becomes a oven. Temperature rises dramatically. Though in the uniform, they know they won't last long. Soon they are like roasted in fire.

'I kind of hope Anderson come here now.' Says McCain faintly.

'And here she comes.'Portney stairs the familiar ship shows up from far. 'She never let you disappointed.'

McCain wants say something, but she's too weak to make a voice.

Porteny is still weak when he walks into bridge.

'Sullivan, leave here immediately.'

But Sullivan doesn't move, he looks back at Anderson.

'We can't.' Anderson stands up from seat. 'Headquarter ask us to stay here for further notice.'

'Nonsense!' Portney is furious.' Are they aware the situation?'

'Obviously they are not.' Anderson is trying to hold herself.' I explained to them, but they insist talk to you.'

' That's crazy! Sullivan, go now! ' Then he sits down.' Hope it's not too late.'

The ship moves away at max speed.

Anderson sits back too. 'HQ refused to clear nearby area, so I sent out alert on the way.' She turns back to the communication officer. 'Fonulya, how's the communication?'

'The storm is weakening now, wait a minute.'

After a while, three high rank USS officers show up on screen. Before they can make any assignment, Portney speaks first fast.

'General, I won't waste any time to explain the situation; there's no time to waste. Everything Commander Anderson report is true. Thales is leaving here now, and I recommend to clear all nearby residents immediately! Thales is available for help. '

The middle one speaks first. 'Captain Portney, it's a big decision to evacuate all Sagittar west, we have to confirm the necessary…'

'You must have detected the abnormal electronic storm…'

'But building a black hole is beyond any acquired knowledge, there's no sign those super aliens have such technology…'

'Why don't you just ask them? What's that machine in the base? What are they use those rock for?'

The officers on screen seem a little embarrassed. The whole bridge is silent.

'What they say?'

'They won't respond to our communication request.'

An awkward cold falls in bridge.

'It's already late! Do it now, please!'Portney asks severely.

'We will clear nearby as you suggested.' The middle one clears his throat. 'But we want Thales stay there take anyway to destroy that base, Russell is on the way to help you.'

'No! Don't send any more ship here!' Portney stands up, rejects firmly.' We already tried, our weapon is useless…'

The picture suddenly blurs, then off.

Communication officer is operating on the deck.

'The electronic storm is back. We lost communication.'

'We are losing speed.' Sullivan reports in panic.

'Do your best.' Portney turns to Anderson. 'Where is Baron?'

'Brig.' Anderson answers grimly. 'Why?'

'Let him go to engine help Jimmy.'

The stars start floating around fast, stretching out of order.

'Oh my, the space is distorted.' Someone mutters.

The base suddenly shows up on screen, glimmering amid the stars. A beam is shooting out from it onto a star at its front.

'Shoot the beam, it could disturb the energy curve.' Sullivan shouts out.

Anderson springs to the weapon panel.

Soon an intercept bomb is firing at the beam, after the explosion the beam diminishes for a short while, but before they can enjoy the success, the beam reappears, and it's even more stronger.

Everyone is shocked. Anderson stops, looking at Portney.

'Don't shoot at it!' Baron's loud voice comes out from speaker.' Those aliens can absorb any radiation energy from environment.'

'What can we do now?' Portney asks.

'I don't know, give me some time.'

'We don't have more time…'

'Look!' someone trembles pointing at the screen.

Through the front screen crews in bridge can see a black hole emerges out, and it is spinning and tearing everything nearby.

'Turn on passive shields.' Portney says grimly.

Outside Sagittar west, USS Russell is speeding towards the site, in center of bridge sits Captain Fuller, a wise-looking old man.

'How far is it?'

Fuller turns aside asking Commander Jackson, who is about 30 years old, tall and stern.

'We are arriving at outside of Sagittar west.' Answers Jackson.

'Captain, the gravity is amplified and rising up.' An officer monitoring the environment reports suddenly.' We can't sustain in this situation long.'

The other crews stop working, looking at their captain.

'So it's real, those aliens are building a black hole to the center of Milky Way.' Fuller mutters. 'Hail Thales!'

The communication officer shakes head. 'Can't reach them.'

'We are late.' Fuller sighs silently, then stands up suddenly.. 'Any planet nearby calls for help?'

'Gulino and Zisha.' Conmmunication officer reports immediately.' They both lack of ships to evacuate.'

'Go to Gulino!' Fuller orders without hesitation. 'Zisha is out of our range.'

Then Russell changes direction swiftly, speeds at new direction. Fuller sits back again.

'What about Thales?' Jackson bends to him, asks in a low voice.

'They will be remembered.' After a while, Fuller says in a soft voice.

At Thales, the hull starts distorting, starting from the most front tip, fast extending to adjacent parts. Crews retrieve back horribly watching the twisting growing forward to them. Their hearts shake.

'Where is the passive shield?' Porntey asks.

'Already on!' Sullivan is focus on the panel.' But the gravity is intense here, our passive shield is for standard black hole travel, it's not enough to offset the gravity.'

Portney turns on speaker.

'Jimmy, our passive shield needs a push.'

'But…Captain, the engine is barely stands now…'

'Make it!' Then portney turns of the speaker.

In engine, all engineers are their position, trying to keep engine on and extract more from it. Except Baron, who is standing next to the main console, watching this amazing scene. There is not much of this busy here.

'What's passive shields?' He asks Sykes.

Sykes stares on the console, doesn't answer him.

'It's protecting the ship from crashing up in travel through black hole.' Says Barret, Sykes's first assistant, and pushes him off the console.

'Are we traveling the black hole?' Baron is trilled and excited.

Nobody answers him this time. Sykes runs to another console, checks on it, then turns on speaker.

'Captain, the engine is on the utmost now, I think maybe we can…'

'Do it!'

The speaker is off once more.

Then the ship's broadcast is on.' Emergency situation, life support shut down in 5 seconds! 5,4…'

Crews in ship stop their work and turn their suit into space mode immediately, as the counting down to zero, everything is off in the ship, save the engine and bridge.

Suddenly the twisting diminish, the hull returns to normal.

The passive shield is on function!

Just the moment Thales is sucked in the black hole.

To be continued.


	3. 03 Somewhere No One Has Been

**Somewhere No One Has Been**

In engine room, Sykes's upset staring at the reading, it stops growing.

'It's not enough.' He mutters agitatedly.' The passive shields won't last long.'

'That's all we have.' Barret turns pale.

Baron searches around, notices a delicate device in a corner. It looks familiar.

'Is it the new reactor?' He gets close to check it.

'It's the new technique you mentioned.' A young engineer explains. 'Lieutenant Sykes told me to make a protocol.'

'It's same to those worms' machine.' Baron cries out. 'That's why I felt I have seen it somewhere. USS must learn the tech from them.' He moves the reactor to the center.

'If they can use it, so do we!' Sykes clears the place for him.

Baron jumps up.' Those rocks! The rock is the fuel.'

'Where is it?'

'In the shuttle.'

'Brucar, Rahali, the shuttle is in the dork.' Sykes signs to aside. Two engineers rush out.'How much time you need to finish it?

'It's almost done.' Baron makes last check. 'We need only connect it to the main hub.'

'Barret, come help him.' Sykes leaves to the main console.' I'll change the main input to this when the engine is out.'

'Is it enough to support the passive shields?' Barret is suspicious.

'Don't know…' Baron suddenly stops, tries to recall something.' Wait, if I remember the equation right, this output is 200 times of type Ⅱ engine, that means we need replace all wires…'

'Don't bother it! Just connect it!' Sykes reads on the console, the engine is about to out. 'And where's the rock?'

In the black hole, all other things are torn up and vanishing. Thales is the only one left, but only keeps the structure intact barely. The most surprising is the gravity inside the black hole is not strong as expected, seems like an invisible tunnel is here just enough for the ship to pass, as long as Thales stays in the tunnel it's protected well. Once the ship goes out the region accidentally, the gravity goes up dramatically. Sullivan handles Thales carefully.

Not long after they can relax, something horrible happens. The tunnel starts to narrow down. However Sullivan manages, Thales is inevitably exposed to the massive gravity.

Passive shield diminishes without a spark instantly. In bridge they can see clearly some part of the hull is morphing. Portney is gazing this, hands clutching chair arms. Someone in corner closes their eyes. Suddenly the shield is back, and it's growing stronger and stronger, in no time the black hole explodes out.

Thales is heavily blown out, turning, rolling, like a leaf on the swiftly running stream for a long time. The ride seems never end, but finally it slows down. The ship still keeps drifting quite a long way before it stops sliding.

Sullivan is pushing the breaks to max until the ship stables. Everyone is woozy and dizzy.

'Any injuries?' Portney asks loudly, his ears buzzing.

Anderson struggles to hold on panel, trying to concentrate on it.

'…no one.' When the result comes out she is a little surprised. 'Only some damages on the hull, all minors…and engine just blow off.'

'What are they doing there? Whatever.' Porntey comes back a little, he turns to Sullivan. 'Sullivan, Where are we?'

Everyone in bridge is busy on checking, but no one answers.

Something is wrong! Anderson quickly operates on the panel next to her.

'Looks like… we are not in Milky Way anymore.' She says in hesitate.

Sullivan heads up looking at them. 'I can't find any near stellas to confirm our coordination. This place is not on USS star map.'

'The black hole, it takes us out.' Portney stands up, gazing into the deep darkness. 'Look!' he points to the front.

Following his direction, the whole bridge falls into completely silent. As the ship floating around slowly, all are shocked at the scene.

In considerable range of space in front of them are of nothing, then farther away are thin dust like a veil, behind the thin veil are scattered points of lights, that's the out of galaxy stellar systems. Through the stars at the far end is a giant fuzzy light plate. The familiar spiral core tells them it's Milky Way.

'We are out of our galaxy.'

In other area of Thales, crews are gathering to the window. Life support system is back, they turn off the masks so they can see more clearly.

Upset is rising. They can see from each other's eyes the horrible of being isolated in a totally strange place, with an unknown future.

At the moment Portney 's voice comes out from speaker, echoing in the silence. ' Officers, you must figure out what happened to us, as you see, we are not in our galaxy anymore. Good news is we arrived a place no one has ever been before, its historical, bad news is we haven't found the way back yet. Now I ask you go to your position, fulfill your duty. I'll bring all of us back to our home, that's it.'

In doubt, crews are spreading around, back to their work.

The bridge is also silent. Portney finishes his speech, looks back at those eager eyes.

'What do we do now?' Anderson asks him.

'First, figure out where we are.' Portney takes a deep breath.' …then, find a way back. Anderson, you are in charge of the repair work. Sullivan, keep searching, find our location.' He pauses a long time.' I'll be in my office.'

Then he exits. Anderson leaves out to assign the repair works, Sullivan turns back to the searching. Others are back to their work too.

In darkness into deep universe. Thales glimmers faintly.

On the hull, crews and robots are busy repairing the damaged parts, all are minor scratchs, easy to handle. The trouble is in engine, basically everything here is destroyed, but luckily all crews ran out before the explosion. Engineers are still in shock. Sykes leads them to start the recovering work, but it's difficult, because nothing is left. They are searching in debris, seeking for anything capable of reuse.

'It's converter overloading,' Sykes stretches up a piece of burnt device, surveys it closely.

'I told you!' Baron claims proudly. It's him first noticed the abnormal performance, and pushed all out just moment before the explosion.

He stands in the middle of engine room proudly, waiting for being praised. But all others are just give him a glance and keep on searching work.

'These are not enough for a new one.' Barret lays the intact part on desk.

'Far from it.' Sykes checks roughly, turns on speaker.' Captain, I need tear some facilities to make a new engine.'

'Do your best.' Portney replies unconcernedly.

Sykes inputs a list on pad, hands it to a engineer.

'Linvill, take others get this, start from entertain room.'

Linvill takes the pad, but doesn't move.

'What?'

'Is this necessary?'

'Yes, hurry, the auxiliary power won't last long.'

'What's the meaning of this? We are not going back anyway.'

'Captain said…'

'I heard him!' Linvill throws down the pad. 'You really believe he can take us back?' he looks around, nobody answers.

Baron fetches it up.

'I'll do this! I know storage has a most advanced thermo sensor…'

'It's waste of time!' Linvill knocks the pad off his hand.

'What's wrong with you?'

'We all know there's no way back! Why not reckon all of this when we still have time!'

Baron reads out his meaning from his eyes.

'It wasn't me build that black hole. Blame those weird worms!'

'You think I don't know? It's you sneak into Captain's shuttle leads to this!'

'If not for me,' Baron speaks loudly.' You may never found what they are doing, you all would die in dream, you stupid!'

'If we are to die here, I'll make you first.'

Linville jumps at him, Baron resists him back easily with one hand. Linville hits on the wall heavily.

'Stop it!' McCain walks in just in time.

Anderson enters from different direction.

' Lieutenant Sykes, How do you let this happen in your engine room?'

Sykes heads down quietly.

Barret raises Linville up. 'Are you OK? '

Linville shakes his head. His shoulders are aching and head is buzzing.

'He's fine, I didn't hurt him. 'Baron says aversely. Puny people, he says to himself, it's waste time to save them.

McCain signs to Baron. 'You, with me.' She is not fully recovered, her voice is still weak.

'Where're you going?' Anderson asks. 'He should stay help.'

'Sickbay, where he should be. And they don't need him to build the engine.' McCain doesn't even look at her. 'Linville, you stay here, I'll ask doctor here to check you.'

Then she leads Baron out.

The atmosphere is awkward. Upset and intense are washed away. Everyone is suddenly 'busy' on working.

Anderson takes a deep breath, turns to Sykes. 'Can you finish it before the auxiliary power runs out?'

'I'll try.' Sykes answers perplexedly.

'How long it will take?'

Sykes checks on console.' 5-8 hours.'

'I'll shut down unvital devices once the repair done, all available hands are yours. Hurry up.'

The she walks out quickly before Sykes replies.

On upper floor, in sickbay, Baron is sitting at his seat, pretending studying on computer, but his mind is somewhere else, he sneakily peering up, across the desk sits McCain, with her arms across, watching him tightly.

'I can get out if I want, you can't keep me.' Baron grumbles.

McCain raises eyebrows, laughs out. 'Oh, going where? There's nowhere to go outside this ship. Once you are on this ship, you must behave!'

'Why not ask those worms send us back?' Says Baron.'They can do that, aren't they? I will apologize to them if you want.'

' Good idea! Sadly we don't know how to communicate with them, and in this time they maybe are back to their Andome hometown.'

'Andome?' Baron frowns.' You say they are from other galaxy?'

'There's no point to keep this from you now. We are stuck here. 'McCain says dejectedly. 'Maybe we are going to die here. So don't make any trouble, at least in the last hours.'

'But captain said…'

McCain just shakes her head.

At the moment Sulik enters, he is back from engine room.

'How's Linville?' McCain steps forward.

'He's fine, only some minor bruise.'

Baron jumps up. 'I told you, I didn't hurt him.'

'Then I'll leave Baron here, please watch him.' McCain walks to the door quickly.

'Lieutenant McCain, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter…'

'Too bad, he only listens to you.' McCain leaves the room swiftly before Sulik could intercept.

Sulik puts his medical case down, looks back at Baron.

'What?' Baron sits straight alertly.

'I told you avoid all kinds of physical violence on ship.'

'But you said I should protect myself if someone attacks me.' Baron argues back. 'That Linville, he came at me first!'

' You should avoid the conflict first.' Sulik thinks s while how to explain the situation. 'Everyone is on extreme stress now, so you need to be careful, do not make any provoke behavior.'

'I didn't provoke anybody! What stress?' Baron says loudly.' They just escape from death twice! They should be celebrating!' And thank him, Baron tells himself.

Sulik wants say something, but he gives up. He goes to his desk working on the file. The room is quiet again.

Baron feels aggrieved. He needs talk with somebody.

'Doctor…' After a short hesitation, he asks out.' Is it all for me? I should be responsible for all this?'

'I don't know what happened there. I can't judge you.' Sulik tries to calm down him. 'Captain said he will take us back.'

'But McCain said we all will die here.'

'I trust Captain has solutions.'

'Captain Portney?'

'He made many miracles before.'

'Then why he has only a small ship.' All great captains have big ships, Baron supposes.

'I heard it's his personal choice.'Sulik recalls.' The story has a lot of versions.'

'If you say so.' Baron shrugs shoulders.

'Baron, Lieutenant Sykes appreciates your idea of using the new reactor, if not you, all of us already been dead in the black hole.'

Baron suddenly is a little shy. 'I saw it, and the idea just came out.'

'But Baron…' Sulik goes on speaking in a soft voice.' We need to prepare for all possibilities.'

In Captain's office, Anderson is reporting to Portney.

'…Jimmy is building a new engine, I give him all available hands, it should help. But he told me the new one won't perform as the old, and he wants build a new reactor to use the left rocks, that reactor can generate tremendous energy.'

'It's Ok, we are short of energy. Only don't use it until fully tested. We don't need another explosion.'

'Jimmy will assure it.'

'I heard Baron had a conflict with Linvill in engine room?'

'Nothing big. McCain took him away. Some crews get clues of what happened in the base, so…'

Portney sighs deeply. Then they are interrupted by Sullivan. He rushes in in excitement.

'Captain, I know where we are…' His voice trembles slightly. 'I find a pole…'

'A pole?'

'Yes! a Kausian pole.'

'Never heard of them.' Anderson frowns.

'This Kausian, they live nearby? ' Portney sits straight. 'Have you contact with them?'

'No, I can't.' Sullivan answers in haste. 'It's a distinct species, lived in Milky Way many years ago.'

Joy and excitement fade in Portney's eyes instantly, he says nothing.

Anderson is confused.

'I thought everything is destroyed in the black hole.'

'This pole is not brought here through the black hole. It's released from our galaxy many years ago. So calculating its route can tell our position.'

Portney actives his computer, on table rises up the 3-dimensional map of the galaxy.

'What else about this pole?'

Sullivan points at one site, saying. 'Kausians are distinct, but they share same culture roots with Kuyians, which is USS's align. I use Kuyians language in database deciphered the pole.' He points to another points, keep saying. 'It was released by Kausians about 300 thousands years ago, travels 0.1 light year each year, so it's 252 light year away from alpha quarter now. Here it is. And this is our coordination.'

'Thales definitely can't support such long way.' Anderson shakes head slightly.

'Not to mention it'll take more than 200 years, even at theoretical max speed.' Sullivan adds up.

Portney rubs his jaw, staring at the map silently, then he suddenly asks. 'What about the new reactor? How much it can generate?''

'Not sure, Jimmy hasn't figured out.' Anderson replies. 'He is working on it now'

Portney puts hand down, and sternness is back into his eyes. 'Sullivan, catch the pole, see if there's any information else in it.'

'Already on it.' Sullivan replies quickly. 'The retriever will be back in hours.' Then he exits.

Portney keeps staring at the map thoughtfully.

'You are not really considering flying back?' Says Anderson. 'That's several generations.'

'If we have to.' Taking a deep breath, Portney answers heavily.

Anderson stands up. 'The repair is about to finish, I'll tell them shut down all unnecessary parts.'

Portney says nothing, he just stairs at the map, throws himself into deep thoughts.

But not fro long, Anderson comes back with Gillbert, their science officer.

'Captain,' Gilbert speaks urgently.' We are conducting a routine survey around, but Commander Anderson said we must shut down all devices immediately.'

Portney turns off the map.

'Ýes.'

'But the science survey, this is the first time we come here…'

'We must save every energy now.' Anderson emphasizes. 'Like t told you, we have no help here, this ship is all we have now.'

Portney stands up, walks across the table to Gilbert.

'Right now, our priority is to find a way back.'

'But…' Gilert turns to a serious face.' Other officers and I, we all know there's no way back, since we are all to end here, isn't it right to use the left time to do something right? to leave some legacy to decedents?'

'You mean your survey results?' Gilberts nods to conform. Portney smiles.' If someone come here one day, they can have their own results. Our effort won't mean too much to them.'

Gilbert isn't easy to be persuaded.

'Even not for them, this means a lot for us too. We join USS to explore the universe, to satisfy our curiosity. Not to coming to a new place just sitting doing nothing.'

Portney silences for a while. 'If the worst is inevitable, I'll let you have the fun.' He says in stern voice. 'But not now! Give me one more day, don't give up easily.'

Gillbert grudgingly agrees and leaves with Anderson.

Before Portney goes back to the seat Anderson comes back again, with Sulik and Baron this time.

'Tell Captain!' There's eagerness in Sulik's voice, which is rare for a Vulcan.

Baron is hesitating.

'Baron?' Portney asks encouragingly.

'Well…I was thinking about the explosion happened in engine room, how much energy could make that destruction, then I can't help thinking about the explosion in the black hole, that's abnormal, isn't it? Black hole should absorb any form energy, so the explosion shouldn't happen. Then I remember when I was in the weird worm's base…'He glances Anderson carefully.' I studied their equation, they are not simply building a black hole, they are also using high dimension topology tech to build the subspace in that black hole…

'That's why the gravity was not strong as expected.' Portney says thoughtfully.' Go on.'

'And that's why the explosion happened. Black hole is inconstant, but the subspace is constant…'

'So we calculated on the equations, based on the solution the black hole and the subspace should be the same place we were thrown out.' Sulik concludes fast for him.

'The black hole is still there?' Anderson's eyes open. 'But why we didn't detect it?'

'I think because the end of the subspace and the black hole offset each other…'

'Can we use it back?'Portney asks eagerly.

'I think…I belive… Yes! All we need is to reopen the black hole.' Says Baron.

'How to reopen it?'

'Typical way is a neutron star…'

They look out through the window, it's complete dark outside.

'…or tremendous amount of energy.'

That's they are short of.

Portney frowns sitting down, finger tapping on the table. Then he turns on speaker.' Sullivan, come here.' He thinks a while, calls on other high rank officers. 'McCain, Jimmy, come to my office.'

Sullivan comes in first, he's the nearest.

'Sullivan, how far we are from the explosion place?'

'One day at max speed.' Sullivan doesn't know what happened here. He answers in suspicious and adds up.' If the engine can stand.'

'Oh…' Baron moans suddenly.

'What?'

'The subspace is decaying every minute, I'm not sure it's enough for the ship to pass after one day.'

Then Sykes and McCain come in. Portney explains the situations to them. Their eyes are lit up by Baron's idea then doomed when learned it may not work.

'Anyhow, it is a way back.' Portney says loudly.

'If Thales can't pass, how about shuttles?' Anderson asks.

'Shuttles can't travel through black hole without passive shield.'

'It's subspace!'

'But the black hole still has great effect on it.'

'Then equip them.' Anderson suggests.

'Do you know how much work it is to equip all shuttles for all crew?' McCain opposes immediately.

'Jimmy?'Portney asks to Sykes.

'Well, Eh…' Sykes looks between McCain and Anderson, clears his throat. 'I'll try, if… it's the only way. The problem is we have less than 10% of those aliens use to support the black hole, so it won't stand long. It will definitely collapse before all shuttles get through.'

'How about we use minimum to open it only for one to pass, leave enough energy to support the ship.' Speaks Sullivan. 'I can take the shuttle back to USS for help, using your study to build a new way to here.'

'But all those rocks are mined out, what if USS can't find equal energy source?' Anderson asks.

'Those aliens spent years to build this one, I doubt USS can do it better.'Portney says. 'How many rocks can we leave after reopen the black hole?'

'Not many.' Sykes calculates swiftly on pad.' If we leave enough for the ship, the black hole won't stable, it could crush down the shuttle, Sullivan may never been to the other side.'

Portney shakes to Sullivan.

'The most promising way is flying to the nearest planet to settle down, we are not far from Ursa Minor Dwarf, we can find a planet there.' McCain says.

'Are you saying we are not going back?' Baron shouts.

Anderson signs him to quiet.

'If we are inside a galaxy, it's true as you said, but we know little about these out galaxy clusters, the planetary may be rare there, it's uncertain we can find a planet suitable to inhabit. And it still need years flying to the Dwarf, anything could happen on the route.'

'Then how's your idea?' McCain asks back cynically.' I bet you have a great one.'

For a moment Anderson wants say something, she looks around for a while, just shakes her head in the end.

'Whatever to do, we need get the ship move.' Portney asserts, ending the awkward silence.' Jimmy, how long the engine is back?'

'In one hour.'

'Good!' Portney concludes in sternness.' We'll make the direction in one hour.'

Shortly after the repair work finished, most crews are asked go to a confined part of the ship. All other floors are shut down. Rooms are closed, lights are out.

Crews are gathered in the small region, they are sitting in the hall, wandering in the hallway in doom light. The air is chilling; some crews are shivering, rubbing their hands, chattering.

Only bridge in the front and the engine room in tail are lightening now. Thales is blending into the darkness.

In captain's office,Portney's leaning at the window, gazing at the beautiful galaxy in distance. The sound of the door wakes him, he turns back. It's Anderson entering, with some pads in hand.

'What that? ' He points to those pads.

'Some family letters.' Anderson puts them on the table. 'Crews thought if we decide to send someone back for help, maybe he can take these to their families.'

'What you write?'Portney picks up one to read.

'… I haven't decided yet.'

'You don't believe all of us can come back?' Portney dumps the pad, sits down.

'Unless we can change fundamental physical laws.' Anderson says with an unsound sigh, sits at opposite.' Either reopening the black hole or looking for a planet to settle down, we only have one shot, and both are not promising.'

'Which way do you prefer? ' Portney asks thoughtfully.

'Neither.' Anderson answers after a good while. 'There is no guarantee to survive all in either.'

'I noticed you want say something in the meeting, why didn't speak?'

Anderson shakes head embarrassedly. 'It's not a good idea.'

'Can't be worse.'

Anderson looks back at him, receiving his silent encouragements.

'I think,' She takes a deep breath. 'We save nothing, use all on the ship to open the black hole…then send as many as we can.'

'How many can save?'

'The black hole won't last long, 3 or 4 shuttles, that's 20 at most.'

'What about the others? 'Portney's voice is extraordinary calm.

'Without the energy, we can't last long.' Anderson says in haste. 'I know it's a bad idea. That's why I didn't bring it up.'

Portney just sits there, looking at her. The silence seems eternity. Then he smiles, with satisfaction and proud.

'I always believe you have more potentials than McCain or Sullivan, I'm right.' He sighs lightly.' McCain, she's an optimist, sometimes it blocks her eyes, while Sullivan, he's a lone ranger more than a leader, always wants to save us by himself. But as a Captain, sometimes we will run into situation like this, we must decide, which one to die, so others can survive. Attitude can be altered, but characters…' He gives another deep sigh, shakes his head.

For a moment Anderson says nothing, she feels the desperation in his tune.

'But I'm not sure this time… sacrifice so many to save so few?' But what's the other way? She asks herself.

'No!' Portney stands up, peddles around, then stands still looking back at her.' I agree use all we have to reopen the black hole, but before that we take two more days on the way…'

'But the subspace is decaying…'

'I know.' Portney answers firmly.' I saw the equation, after two says it's still enough for one or two shuttle. And we use these two more days to carry out a science survey, collect all data and samples on the way, then send them back in the shuttle, if there's more room, let's decide the lucky one.'

'You want sacrifice them for samples?' Anderson is totally stunned by his decision..

'Gilbert is right. There's something more precious than our lives. I join USS not for live a longer life, but for discovery like this. This is the first time we come here, out of our galaxy, I don't know if I make the right decision, but I know someone else would, a lot. If someone is destined to be written into history, I want it's us.'

Anderson can't find any words. The shock fades quickly when she sees the sadness in Portney's eye. She knows it's more hurting for him to make this determination. He appreciates his crews so much.

'You always blame me for indulging them,' Says Portney with a smile. 'Because I feel guilty, I know when the time comes, I'll give them up.'

'Captain…'

'Summon all. I'll tell them myself !'

In the hall, Portney explains the situation to the crews.

'You already learn what we are facing now, it's not a live or die question, it's a die one way or another question. Here's my decision, we will go back to the black hole, but on the way back, we'll execute a thorough research about this area, collect all samples we can, then use all we have to open the black hole to send them back, there may be some room left for the lucky ones.' He pauses for a while. 'Usually I won't give up so quickly, but the subspace is decaying every minute we are talking, every minute we dwell here the less opptunity we have. Sorry I can't see other way this time.'

All are silent and solemn listening, there's no dismay or upset now. They already learned this is their end.

'This is first time USS has ever been this place, crouching here waiting for death, that's not an option, and going back with empty hands, we will be ashamed. For once, let this ship deserve her name. Now, make a hero of yourself! Let those alive talk about us!'

After he declares, crews spread out. Some are even a little thrilled about the coming task. The air is becoming light.

Portney steps down to Anderson 'McCain and I will take some exploring work. Anderson, you have the ship, and… we need someone to take the shuttle back, you decide the lucky one.'

'There's no need.' Anderson replies quickly. 'USS demands in emergency civilian has priority to retreat, the only civilian on Thales is Baron.'

'Him?' McCain raises her voice.' Burgans are not even USS aligns!'

'But Baron is registered USS citizen, I checked his file.' Sullivan explains.

'Lucky bastard!' McCain rushes out in anguish.

The others all laugh out, then they walk out in sequence.

To be continued.


	4. 04 Final Task

**Final Task**

A shining star is moving one in deep dark universe, that's Thales. Shuttles and poles are released outside, scattering around into distance.

In engine room, scraps are cleared off, inside the torched residues a new reactor is erected, it's roughly built, barely supports the ship. Besides the main engine, another new reactor resembles that of the aliens is under construction. It's quite rug, some engineers are working around it.

Shuttles and poles are returning back and releasing out repeatedly. Labs are reopend for the testing and analyzing. Samples with the results are packed up into cases, labeled, sent to the dork where one shuttle is equipping the passive shields.

40hours pass, Sykes still doesn't solve the output problem, they can't connect the new reactor to main power system.

'It's killing me.' Sykes studies the article.' It doesn't mention the output, what do we have?' he asks Barret, his first assistant.

'Baron, wake up!'Barret pushes Baron awake, who is taking nap secretly.

Baron is grouchy, he's tired and sleepy. He hasn't rested in last two days

'How those aliens solve the output?'

Baron yawns. 'What output…'

'Baron! The time is short!' McCain scolds severely.

'You did it right, there's a media regulator, then to the emitter, that's what saw in the base.' Baron checks the reactor and nods.

'But it doesn't work!' Sykes operates on console to show him.

'It should.' Baron frowns. 'I don't know what's wrong.'

'Is there something else here? Try hard, Baron! You are the only one studied it closely.'

Baron investigates it around.

'Maybe it's the material. The whole base and that machine are made of some wired metal, material determines performance, that's you tell me, right?'

'Now you tell me?!' Sykes shouts astonishingly. There's no way they can replicate it, they don't have time even they have access the same metal.

'What to do now?'Barret asks Sykes desperately.

They are dead! All are frozen. Sykes gazes at the reactor steadily.

'Disconnect it from the main power!'

Everyone is startled by this decision.

'We got it all wrong! We don't need steady output, only one shot to open the end of that black hole. Just dump it at the spot.' Sykes thinks quickly.' Algi, Call Lieutenant Sullivan, check the position, make the reactor drop exactly on it, the timing is critical!'

Some engineers are up to help. Algi calls Sullivan immediately.

'But it needs the tetra-neutron generator to initiate.' Barret points to engine.' We don't have an extra one.' The only one is on the engine.

Sykes leaves the work to other engineers, summons another engineer to the main console.' Soon,. Go to modify a neutron torpedo and ignite it before the reactor, the black hole will crush the torpedo release tetra-neutron…'

'I got it!' Soon nods heavily, runs out fast.

' Lieutenant, I can't find Lieutenant Sullivan anywhere…'Algi report agitatedly.

'Where is he?' Sykes asks angrily.

'Looking for Sullivan?' Sulik enters just the moment.' He's in analog capsule. He turns off speaker. Baron, there's some adjustments in route, Sullivan asks you to retrain the operation.'

'Again?' Baron moans. He's been tortured unstoply for tow says. He's exhausted.

'Everything is OK here?' Sulik notices the bustle in engine room.

'Everything is OK.' McCain answers firmly.' Baron, go! There can't be any miss in your operation. Doctor, watch him! Jimmy, you want me take those rocks here?'

Sykes looks around.' No, take them to gear dork, it's more convenient dump it there.'

Sulik takes Baron away quietly.

'The passive shields on shuttle is a little different from the normal one, it powered directly from sub-engine of the shuttle, so when you pilot it, you can't speed or break as usual, it will cause pulse to the passive shields, then leads the Lhgytv react with the black hole…'

In analog room, Sullivan explains the changes to Baron. Usually there are always crews on analog training, but now they are all sent to prepare for the return.

Baron sits in the capsule; Sullivan explains each change on the system.

' So you must move it very gently. Try it.'

'Is it necessary? I don't need speed or break in the black hole.' Baron checks the set suspiciously.

'Normally no, but we have no idea what could happen the sub space in the black hole, so just in case. There can't be any miss in you operation.'

Baron heads out before Sullivan and Sulik leave.

'Must I come back alone?' he feels upset as the time approaches.

'I wrote a letter to my father, ,he's Dean of Vulcan Academy Institute, if you don't like Head Quarter, go to farther will take care of you.' Sulik comforts him.

Sullivan and Sulik go to the monitor console. The test begins. Baron puts his every attention on the deck.

'It's hard to him, Baron has no such experience.'Sulik speaks in whisper to Sullivan.

'We have no other choice.' Sulik watches Baron's reaction and the monitor readings.

'In fact, the logical best choice is you.'

'I am the third in list.'

'Third?' Sulik raises his eyebrow.

The monitor starts beaming. Baron failed.

'You break too hard.' Sullivan says to Baron.' Remember gently.'

'There's no Eroiszvn whirl in black hole!' Baron answers angrily. It's torture.

'Who knows? We must prepare for every situation.'

Baron is back into capsule with a grievance.

The second time doesn't improve.

'One more time.'

The same are the results in the next several times.

'Gently! Break it gently!' Sullivan starts to lose patience.

'I did!' Baron shouts frustratingly in capsule. 'Why they install the passive shields to the sub engine?'

'The engineers have used all they have, it's the best they can do.' Sulik instructs him. 'Baron, you failed because you are stronger than normal USS citizens, That's why you always operate it too hard. Take that into account. You must relax. Feel it.'

'Nobody can do this!'

'Owell passed it perfectly.' Says Sullivan.

'Then let Owell do this, let him take the shuttle back!' Baron suddenly bursts out, he rushes out the capsule.

'Back it! It's not time to be a spoilt child.' Sulik scolds him severely.' It's your duty! You must complete it!'

Baron stands there silently.

'Now go back, make one more try. If you still can't pass, we'll consider other choices.' Sullivan turns to Sulik.' Doc, please understand the time is short.'

Sulik nods to agree.

Baron goes back into the capsule.

The last test begins, the capsule turns into a cockpit of shuttle. At front shows up an entrance of a black hole.

I can do this! Baron says to himself. I must do this! I must be me! Nobody else can complete it! There is sternness in his eyes.

Signal flickers. Baron moves the shuttle to the entrance.

At first it seems smooth. He gets over several obstacles easily. Soon the turbulence rising up, Baron knows the whirl is near, and he feels clearly his muscles start to stiff.

No! Relax! He told himself.

But it won't help. His finger is still rigid.

Why? He asks himself.

It must be the secret mission takes this obsessive pressure.

Don't think about it! Do it as usual. He told himself.

Baron takes a deep breath to relax, puts his hand lightly on pull bar. As the whirl shows up, he pulls back a bit by a bit, then turns the direction slightly, makes the shuttle moving on the edge of the whirl.

No alarm. The passive shield is intact.

Baron holds up the excitement. Relax! He keeps telling himself.

The shuttle continues to slow down to blend into the whirl. When the whirl takes it across, Baron slightly pushes down the speed button a bit. The shuttle speeds up a little. His eyes on the shields, fingers of left hand speeding up the shuttle slowly, right hand controlling the direction carefully, mind calculating the centfigure force.

At last he passes the whirl safely.

But before able is he to cheer up, at front comes another Eroiszvn whirl.

It's huge, fills the whole space.

All his concentration was put on the piloting; he neglected the abnormal turbulence reading.

He can't use the same way, flying on the edge would make the shuttle exposed too much to the black hole, the gravity will crush it.

And there's no time to think, the whirl comes directly towards him, almost on his nose.

Baron turns off the shields, speeds up abruptly. The shuttle pierces through the eye like an arrow. It's just enough for the shuttle.

Baron stairs at the readings. The eye is calm. The turbulence is near to zero, and the whirl blocks most of gravity, it's safe to fly in it.

Baron manages to slow down when he gets out of the eye, turns on the shield quite smoothly.

He passes the last test successfully.

'I make it!' He jumps out thrillingly.

'Congratulations!'

Sulik and Sullivan walk to him equally excitedly.

'I must confess I lied.' Sullivan says with smile.' Owell didn't pass the second whirl.'

'I knew it!' Baron shouts.' Nobody can do this…'

'…except you!' Sulik laughs.

Baron heads down shyly.

Anderson's voice comes out from speaker.' Sullivan, is Baron ready?'

'Yes Commander.'

'Tell him go to the dork, we are arriving in one hour.'

'Yes, Commander.'

'I'd better try the shuttle now!'

Baron runs off before they can say anything, without any hesitation. That makes Sullivan and Sulik a little sad.

At the dork, Portney just land with last patch of samples. Gilbert and his science members set a simple laboratory here to investigate those samples. On the other side a shuttle is modified for the back trip. The shell is enhanced, and a passive shield is equipped. Some engineers are making last check.

Portney walks to Gilbert.

'The particle samples are not much as expected. Our trapper doesn't work on some of them. I took down the data.'

'Thank you, Captain!'

'That's the last. We'll go for our final task now.'

Then he leaves dork to the bridge, almost runs into Baron at the door.

'Careful, Baron.'

'Captain!' Baron doesn't stop, he runs to the shuttle with excitement.

'Did you notice Baron is a little abnormal? That boy is almost on cloud nine.'  
Portney asks Anderson when he sits down his own seat in bridge. Sullivan is back on pilot.

'What?' Anderson is concentrated on the panel, checks on something.

'Nothing.' Portney turns to Sullivan. 'Sullivan, how's Baron's training?'

'Excellent. He passed every test.'

'Even the Eroiszvn whirl?'

'Yes.'

Portney laughs to Anderson, speaks in a quizzical tone. 'I guess Owell didn't make it.'

Anderson doesn't answer him.

'There's no need at all. Eroiszvn whirl is very rare and needs very particular environment…'

Anderson looks at him severely. 'Captain, not now! Please!'

She's angry. Portney stops and sits back. 'What are you doing?'

'Jimmy and his engineers tore everything they can. So I ask a thorough inventory once the work is done. I don't want the USS find we leave a mess someday when they are here.'

'If there's still a USS then.' Porntey makes a face. He's quite delighted now, but Anderson seems confused by something.' What's wrong?'

'Nothing big. You know there're lots of disorder recordings after the electronic parts taken away, but the transfer room's reading doesn't fit it. More like someone download all our transfer information.'

'When?'

'20 hours ago. Everyone had his hands full then. Someone did this must sneaked in transfer room during the chaos.'

'Who would do this? What for?' Portney laughs.

'I have no idea.' Anderson lets him see the data.

Portney frowns at the readings. Someone did break the security code and download all crews transfer information. Suddenly his eyes open, he stands up abruptly.

'Baron!'

'Baron? Why?' Anderson doesn't understand.

'What can you do with all our composing information?'

'Oh my…'Anderson is totally astonished by the idea.

'McCain, Sulik, go to dork now!' Portney walks out quickly. 'Sullivan, you have the bridge, don't stop.'

Anderson runs after him out.

'Where is it?'

Portney rushes to the shuttle where Baron is checking on operation deck. Crews are piling sample cases on the back.

'Captain?' Baron is surprised.

'Where is it? Baron?' Portney asks in a most severe way.

Crews are puzzling watching them.

'Don't stop!' Anderson comes up, orders them loudly.

She drags Baron out. McCain and Sulik arrive at the same time. They have learned what happened on the way.

'Where's the composing information? Baron?'

Baron looks at them. 'I don't know what you are talking.'

'He must hide it somewhere.' McCain starts to search him.

Baron tries to avoid her. 'Hey…'

Portney takes a disk out of his pocket when he's struggling with McCain.

'Why are you doing this?' Sulik is angry at the sight of the disk. 'I told you it's forbidden when you asked about recomposing livings.'

'Why? It's the latest composing information, you will feel nothing.' Baron shrugs his shoulders. 'Just like taking a nap at most.'

'Baron, the core of keeping cosmic balance is following the nature of living circle…' Sulik starts his tedious lecture.'… any attempt to interfere comes tremendous consequences, that's why USS make it its highest principle, as I told you, one can't be as two, and past can't be retrieved…'

'Doctor!' McCain blows eyes impatiently.

'But he is right, Baron.' Anderson explains. 'The only way USS accepts is real time transfer, decomposing on one side while recomposing on the other side unstoply. And don't do anything stupid when you go back, nobody will cover you anymore.'

'Duplicating us will cause tremendous chaos.'Portney summons someone nearby. 'Destroy it.'

The crew takes it away. Baron jumps out abruptly intercepting him, he takes the disk back.

'Baron!' Sulik shouts at him severely.

'No! I can't let you die here!' Baron begs to Portney .'I can do this! Captain. Trust me, please!'

'It's meaningless. You won't find any composing device at all.' Portney sighs.

'Don't worry. I'll make it.' Baron answers fast, then he thinks of something. ' I can go somewhere out of USS region make one if I need.'

'No!'Portney objects firmly.' That'll make us all traitors. I won't accept that.'

'But I can't let you die here. I can't…' Baron murmurs despondingly.' …this is the only way.'

'No, there's no way we back home.' Anderson forwards to take the disk.

Baron steps back to avoid her, he looks at the disk, then his face is determined.' If you won't let me recompose you, I refuse to take this shuttle back.'

'Baron!' McCain shouts out.

'That's easy.' Anderson answers grimly.' Where's Ensign Owell?'

'Commander, I will talk to him…' Sulik says urgently.

'There's no time.' Anderson checks again.' We will arrive in 48 minutes.'

'Baron, apology to Commander!' McCain scolds at him.

'No! Why should I …'

'There's a way.'

Portney speaks suddenly. All are silence, including those crews piling samples at back. He motions to them to go on.

'Doctor, do you remember teleport?'

'Teleport is an ancient tech to transfer livings by transmitting only composing information to destination then reassembling the target. It's limited by the information deterioration and abandoned after warp was in use, and because it's a duplicating technology, make it suffers moral risk if the target can't be completely dematerialized…'

'Let alone the moral issues.' Portney says with determination.' It's still a real time transfer, comply the principles. If we can make the information through the black hole…Wetheb,' he turns on speaker.' You are our best communication officer, find a way send our composing information through the black hole… yes, our composing information…do your best.'

He turns off speaker, look at the officers around him.

'Here's the decision. We will figure out a way to teleport us back in next… 45 minutes.'

'It won't work.' Anderson shakes head quickly.' There's no composing device.'

Portney looks at Baron with a big smile.

'Uh…I …found an abandoned composing facility just outside Sagittar West…'

'I remember, there is one. The Eidgnta station.' Says Sulik. 'USS didn't' t knock it down because all the electronics were ionized in the war between Xile and Uong, and the region is no longer suitable for residents, even long time exposure could be lethal.'

'I can do this!' Baron says urgently.' Of course the safe way is take your composing information back. Not to mention you have no solution of the transmitting at all.'

'No! That's out of option. If you want stay at last, I respect your decision.'

Portney stretches his hand to him. Baron hesitates for a while, hands out the disk in the end. Portney checks the disk carefully.

'But I hope you can take the task, when Wetheb find us a solution.' He says to him.' You are the smartest boy I've known, we need you to make the assembling facility back on.'

'Better let Jimmy help him.' Anderson says.

'We have room for him?' Portney looks back at the half packaged shuttle.

'It's Jimmy. I'll make it.' McCain goes to the shuttle to rearrange.

Others start walk out the port.

'I think there's some documents about Eidgnta station in library.' Sulik says.' it will help.'

He takes Baron away. Portney and Anderson are on the way back to bridge.

'Captain,' Anderson is thinking of his proposal.' Anyway, it's still duplicating us, the moral committee won't let it go easily.'

'I will explain to them, face to face.' Portney makes a face, smiles at her.

The thrill from the idea of teleporting cools down quickly as the time counting down. There's none of any good news from communication team.

In Sickbay, Sulik is tutoring Baron the knowledge of teleport and recomposing procidure. Dawson rushes in,he's the science data analyst.

'Doctor, I send the map here.'

Sulik turns on another computer, a map of survey stations shows up.

'What kind of station do you need?' Dawson sits down and asks.

'We need survey stations as storage buffer before Baron make the recomposing part back.'

'All right, those storage under YottaByte are out.' Dawson types quickly on screen.' Are you sure it will work? Doctor? They say Wetheb has none of any progress.'

'That I can't comment. Focus on our own job.'

'Don't we need permission those stations?' Baron asks them.

'They are supposed to be empty after evacuation.' Dawson stares at the screen. ' Problem is these stations are not at their original location after the turbulence of the black hole. We need find the current location.'

'Can you do that?' Asks Baron.

'No, it is out of our computer's capability, but the density of the stations won't change, I can give you enough options on your tour.'

'I know that.' Baron recalls from what he just learnd.'I need two, that will give the information 4 hours delay.'

'Better make it four. 'Says Sulik.'In case you can't repair the facility in time.'

'But that means I have to spend double time to rearrange these stations.'

'If the information arrived before your work done, it would saturate the station, block the later transfer before the black hole collapses.'

'Make it three then.' Baron says after a brief thought.' It can't transmit too much times, the information could interfuses with chaos, it won't be read at last.'

'But you won't have time…'

'I can make it!' Baron says firmly.

Dawson switches to a 3D map quickly. 'All right. From where you are back, one of these should the nearest, the second you second you can choose from Fvb Anh, Yenoqwgh, and Gvnftron, whichever is convenient. The last one should be out of the turbulence range…' He hesitates a little while.' Nftha is the last station. My brother Zen is in charge of it, he's a very careful man, I can guarantee it is in maximum performance.'

'Why not Xile station?' Baron points to another one. 'That's the most convenient.'

'Xile is a new align to USS, they have some territory conflicts with Uong, which is old align with us, we are on their side. So the relation between Xile and USS is a little tense now, one month ago USS officers were exceled from their research institute.'

'But it should be empty,' Baron says. 'You said all nearby are cleared.'

'It's just on the border of Xile territory, if they find their facility is intruded, they can get there in very short time.' Dawson shows to him. 'The safe choice is Nftha.'

'Got it!' Baron nods.

Dawson operates on computer quickly.' I send all these station's data to the shuttle.' He stands up, says earnestly.' Please be careful and make it a success.'

Sulik and Baron watch him leaving.

Then Sulik turns to Baron. 'Well, now all we have to do is waiting for Wetheb's good news.'

Space, Thales is sliding in darkness.

In bridge, Sullivan is handling the ship.' We are arriving in 20 minutes.'

Portney is not in his seat. Anderson is in charge, she looks at the direction of Captain Office, where the door is closed. Portney and Wetheb are in there for quite a while.

'I'm not asking you to make it real.' Portney says to Wetheb impatiently.' Only if there is chance to succeed.'

'It's just a theory…'Wetheb emphasizes..

'That will do!'

'…and we have to solve the carrier problem. In theory, it needs poly-atoms to compensate the gravity and transmission loss. We don't have enough energy to generate it.'

'That's a problem.'

Portney peddles around, frowning.

'Captain, Why not just tell the truth?'

'No.'Portney shakes head lightly. 'It'll be late if the situation is out of control, nobody on ship can stop it.' He turns on speaker and call Sykes.' Jimmy, can you make poly-atoms carrier with our engine?'

'Ye…ah.' Sykes's voice sounds hesitate. 'If I can find enough fuel.'

'How about 300 Daz of particles?'

'What?'

'The particles we decomposing ourselves, we don't need them anymore.'

Sykes silences for a while. '…yeah, technically. What for?'

'I want use a technique called heavy atoms-poly code to transmit our composing information back, it can offset the strong gravity.'

'Never heard of it. But it won't get to the last station.'

'Can you make all rearrangements before we arrive?'

'I'll do it now! Captain!'

Sykes is off the line immediately. Portney smiles at Wetheb, then calls out to Baron.

'Baron, Wetheb has a solution, we'll use heavy atoms poly code technique to transmit the information back… oh, it's not a theory anymore, turns out Headquarter already have a few secret tests. We'll make it if you can repair the assembling facility in time, Wetheb will tell you how to remodel the inter station to receive us…Baron, we are counting on you.'

'Commander, I detect weak gravity change.'

In bridge, an officer reports the discovery. All are heightening tensions.

'We are arriving in 15 minutes.' Sullivan reports shortly after.

Anderson takes a deep breath, when she's about to say something, the door to Captain's office opens, Portney and Wetheb walk out.

'Thank you, Wetheb.' Portney nods to him, Wetheb leaves bridge quickly.' Portney turns to look at screen. 'How much time we have?'

'15 minutes.' Anderson says.

'Good. That means Jimmy has enough time to remodel the transfer block.'

In transfer room, Sykes is remodeling the stage with two engineers. Both stages are torn up. Crews are lying connecting the tubes through which decomposing particles will to be carried away to engine core.

Sykes finishes last check.

'Try it again.'

One engineer puts a test sample on the stage. They watch the sample diminishing on the stage, on panel shows the particles are taken away, while the composing information is recorded and sent out.

'Lieutenant Sykes, the particles are received.' From speaker comes out a delighted voice.

There's a brief cheer in the room. In no time from speaker comes Portney's voice.

'Jimmy, we are arriving, have you done?'

'They are ready, Captain.' Says Sykes loudly. He jumps up, packing tool case. 'I'll go back to the check the reactor now.'

'No time for it, Barret can do it. Go straight to the shuttle.'

'Yes, Captain.' Sykes answers firmly.

He gets up collecting the tool case quickly then runs out.

In space, Thales stops at somewhere. Through the screen, outside is complete dark.

In bridge, Sullivan is checking on panel.

'Captain, the end is right at front. We are in safe distance.'

'The atoms trace is checked.' Someone confirms his report.

Portney turns on speaker. 'Doc, is Baron ready?'

'Yes, Captain. We are in the port now, Baron already got on.'

At the dork, Baron barely sits in pilot seat when Sykes rushes in.

'Come in, quickly! 'Baron shouts to him.

Sykes tries to get through the narrow space left for the copilot seat. Baron drags him in.

'Wait wait, Baron, I should be the pilot, I'm the higher rank officer.'

'Do you know how to pass a Eroiszvn whirl?'

'What? Ouch! I can't breathe.'

Crews fill the spare spaces with the rest cases, some of them sticking against Sykes's back. He cries out.

'That's all!' McCain checks outside.

'Gently, Baron!' Sulik warns him.

'Got it!' Baron closes the shuttle door fast.' Sit tight!'

Quickly the shuttle flies out and vanishes into darkness.

At tail dork, reactor is put leaning on the outside door. A few engineers are making the last check.

Barret gets order from Portney, he motions others out.

'Out, it's time!'

Everyone packs and runs out quickly, Barret makes a quick operation on the panel outside the inner door. Just the moment the inner door is closed the outside door opens. The reactor is blown out with the sir flow.

It rotates flying into distance, soon become invisible by naked eye..

In bridge, crews are tracing it with monitor device, reports the stature every minute.

Everyone is anxious gazing at the screen.

Suddenly from somewhere comes a shake trembles the ship slightly.

Their hearts are tightened. That's the trigger torpedo explodes.

'Tetra-neutrons are detected…it reaches threshold level.' Someone reports happily.

Abruptly there bursts out a brief glare at far. Then slowly on screen emerges out a graph of the gravity change. A tunnel shape thing shows out at far, and the structure is getting shaper and sharper. It's the black hole is reopened.

Seeing this inside the shuttle, Baron is thrilled. He stretches his fingers, preparing for the travel. But Sykes seems distracted by something else, he looks at Baron, decides to say nothing at last.

Baron doesn't notice his complex look at all. All his concentration is focused on the entrance of the black hole. He moves the shuttle slowly to it. Every step is carefully calculated. Just the moment the sub space is widen enough for the shuttle to pass, Baron loses the park, and the black hole sucks them in.

Crews in bridge hold their breath watching the shuttle off on screen, and the air becomes intense again when the big timer shows up and starts counting down.

Anderson notices Portney is abstract by something, he is wandering in his thought, seems like trying to make a big decision.

'Captain?'

Portney comes back, he motions her secretly to follow him to his office.

'I want your advice, Anderson.' After closing the door, Portney says in a serious face.

'Yes, Captain.'

'You know this heavy atoms… method is only a theory, there's no guarantee it will work. I'm wondering should we start the transmitting. the particles will be used to generate the carrier, it's a one way ticket, and highly possible we will be lost in the black hole.'

Anderson thinks a little.' I think we should take the chance.'

'There's another thing.' Portney says.' When those aliens open the black hole, I'm sure headquarter will send ships to guard around it, in case of consequences, and they will detect instantly when the shuttle back. They won't stand watching Baron and Jimmy play on those stations. '

USS's interfere. That's the biggest flaw in the plan!

Anderson turns white. 'Or they will help us. We are USS officers; they should support us.'

'There's still some controversies about teleport, I seriously doubt Headquarter will come to a conclusion before the black hole collapse.'

'Maybe Baron and Jimmy can find a way to make it.'

'The first station, yes. But they won't reach the second one. I calculate their route; USS's ship can easily catch them.'

'So all our efforts are meaningless.' Anderson frowns, then she suddenly tumbles to it.' You made all this to fool Baron back.'

'And not try to smuggle our composing information. I don't want us wake up in somewhere and on headquarters' want list someday.

Anderson can't help rolling her eyes. 'Wait when he finds out.'

'Well that's not my problem anymore.' Portney smiles lightly.

Anderson smiles too. 'So what troubles you?'

'I seriously start to think about the idea if transmitting us out. We will die in days, why suffer again. But I'm not sure.'

Anderson considers it seriously.

'I think we should do it. Don't know why, but I have a feeling Baron and Jimmy will make it.'

'Then everything goes as plan.' Portney declares firmly.

They walk towards the door.

'I still can't understand it, Captain.' Anderson asks.' Why you insist let Baron back. If he doesn't want, we have other choices.'

'Baron will be a valuable asset; none of us can replace him.'

'If you say so.'

Portney holds at the door. 'We finish our final task, excellently. I'm very happy now, Anderson. But I still hope someone will remember us, perhaps write a story about us, a little drama is OK. And I hope they can write me tall and handsome.' He grins.

'But you are not.' Anderson laughs.

'That's hurt.'

Portney laughs too. He opens door, they walk out.

To be continued.


	5. 05 The Longest Way Hom

**The Longest Way Home**

In Milky Way galaxy, at Sagittar West, where the alien base once was, the scene is totally changed. All stars nearby are vanished, leaving a dark region here. Suddenly from inside likes an arrow piercing out a shuttle, and it doesn't stop a little, aiming straight forward to escape the gravity, until it is out of the effect area, at front is the familiar stars and planets, the shuttle slows down a little.

'We are back!' Baron yells in excitement.

'Where are we?' Sykes checks on deck urgently.

The screen shows up a star map, Baron lets the navigation array locate a spot. 'Tygone! The first station, let's go!'

The shuttle speeds out again, swirling smartly through the ocean of stars. So fast it is once or twice flying through the out layer of the stars, dragging a huge heat wave behind.

Soon it disappears behind the stars.

On the other side, in bridge of Thales, everyone is agitating staring at the clock on screen, except Portney and Anderson.

'Hope they have arrived.' Anderson whispers to him.

'Yeah.' Portney takes a deep breath, turns on speaker, gives out the order steadily.' McCain, Starts teleport.'

In transfer room, Crews are crowded in the room, waiting. McCain nods to transfer officer. Two young officers step on the stage,

'Good luck!' McCain greets to them, watching them dematerialized.

The teleport begins. Particles are delivered through the tube into the engine in, composing information is coded and loaded then beamed out into the black hole.

In milky way, not far from the end of the black hole. USS Russel detects a turbulence from the black hole.

'Captain, a shuttle just flied out from the black hole.' An officer reports his findings.

'A shuttle?' Captain Fuller stands up.

'Yes, an USS shuttle.' The officer checks again, confirms it.

'Shuttle can't stand travelling through the black hole.' Says Commandor Jackson.

'Hail it.' Fuller says to communication officer.

The officer moves instantly. 'No response!'

'Follow it.' Fuller sits back.' Report this to Headquarter.'

The ship jumps into warp quickly.

In the shuttle, Baron receives the communication request.

'Jimmy, someone is calling us…' He's surprised at the findings.' It's Russel! An USS ship!'

'Don't!' Sykes barely stops him before he replies. 'Don't answer anyone.'

'Why? ' Baron frowns. 'They could help us.'

'No! They will stop us.' Sykes replies firmly.

Baron suddenly realized the situation. 'You lied! You lied to me, this won't work!'

'Not if we can finish all the stations before they catch us.' Sykes tries to calm him.' There's no way back!'

Baron comes back quickly.' You are right.' He speeds up the shuttle to the max.' Can you make it more faster?'

'No. I already make the most of it.'

Baron looks around, then suddenly turns up the star map again, stars at it for a while.

'Jimmy, I can't reach it, tear down the navigation array. They can't locate us anymore.'

'You memorize all the routes?'

'Yes!'

Sykes tears it down with difficulty in the limited room, and smashes it in to pieces.

'It's following up.' Baron checks on deck.' It'll arrive at us in 10minutes.'

Luckily the Tygone station is right at front, and it is empty as expected. The door is easy to open. Sykes runs to the main console to clear storage, he's a little resented to notice Baron wandering around without intention of help. Then he sees in glance Baron starts to move some sample cases to the door.

'What are you doing?'

'You said USS will interfere us, how can we prevent them destroy the station after we leave?' Baron says without stop. 'I can connect these samples to the security system; any attempt to break in will destroy these samples. 'he piles the cases at the door, tears down the panel on it, starts the modify work.' These samples are precious, aren't they? Captain Portney rather sacrifice all of you to send them back, so are they to the USS, and any other captains daren't to do anything risk.'

'Smart! 'Sykes is amazed by this idea. 'Not all cases, leave some to the next one.'

'I know!'

Baron resets the security. He completes the work quickly, runs back to the main console.

'Done! Go! 'Sykes finishes last inputs, grabs tool case, runs out with Baron. He stops at the door, checks out the new security. 'You sure they can't decipher it?.'

'It's a Burgan's cypher tech, never seen similar in USS.' Baron drags Sykes out, shuts the door. 'Never heard it.'

Sykes mutters as he notices the station is activated by the incoming code. The bars on the devices is light up, the composing information is arriving. They looks at each other, turn back rushing towards the shuttle, get on, close the door. The shuttle roars into next station

In no time an USS ship is drawing near, it's Russel.

'Captain, the shuttle's just leaving.' Inside bridge, one officer reports out.

'Keep tracking it. ' Says Fuller. 'Send a team down, I want know what they have done to the station.'

'Captain, the station is receiving code from the black hole.'

'That's impossible! Nothing can escape from black hole.' Jackson is suspicious.

'It's loaded on heavy atoms, and severely weakened now.'

'What code?' Fuller asks.

The officer checks again on deck, he's confused first, shocked about the finding. 'It's composing information of human being and Gansian…'

All in bridge are stunned and shocked. Transfer composing information means only one thing, and it's banned in USS.

'We must stop it.' Jackson says. Fuller nods to him. He turns on speaker.' Fang, shut down the station when you get there.' He turns to Fuller, 'That's crazy, who are they?'

'We'll find out soon.' Says Fuller gravely.

At the same time a shuttle lands down on Tygone station. Two officers get out. They try to get in but failed. The security Baron set is beyond their ability to crack. One of them peers through the window, seeing the bar is going up. He draws out the gun at the door.

'Wait!' the other one stops him, looks at the cases at the door. 'What's this?'' he checks with a detector.

On screen shows the identification. 'Sample: Cosmic dust; No.476f148g1471#145; Loc.741914.5491'

'That's strange…' He points at the loc.

'Oh my god! ' The other one turns on speaker with a shaking hand.

'Samples from outer galaxy?' Fuller asks heavily.

'Yes, Captain.'

Everyone in bridge stops working. Unbelievable is coming one after another today.

'Shut the station, bring those samples back.' Fuller orders quickly.

'We can't.' The officer's voice sounds helpless. 'They are connected with the security, if we break in with force, I don't know what would happen.'

'It could be bluff.' Jackson looks up at Fuller. 'It could be anything. They know we are after them.'

Fuller shakes his head.

'I can't take that risk. It's possible. They are out from the black hole, you saw that.'

'Who are they? Why are they doing this?' Jackson asks frowning.

'The sample cases are belonged to Thales, an USS ship.' An officer reads out the information just sent back from the station.

'Thales? They have survivors?' Jackson is surprising.

'And they are trying to transfer others back.' Fuller says thoughtfully.' Inform Headquarter, ask for support. Send a team down to guard the samples… and the station. 'Then he sits down back in his seat, looks at ahead sternly.' Go! Catch up that shuttle.'

The ship moves again soon.

'I must say, it's genius.' Jackson praises highly.

'I have a hutch, they will do this again.' Fuller mutters thoughtfully.

The ship flies away at the direction of the lonely shuttle.

Out of Milky Way galaxy, transfer room of Thales.

Crews are lining, waiting for transfer and the unknown future. The clock is counting down.

In bridge.

'There's pulse back from the black hole, the information reached the first station.' Sullivan reports happily. 'They made it!'

Portney and Anderson give each other a glance.

'Keep tracking.'Portney say calmly.

On the other side, Sykes and Baron are arriving the second station, Gvnfron .

'The ship is coming up.' Sykes checks on deck, yelling.

'I know.' Baron sets the shuttle on auto mode, open the door in the middle sky. 'Jump! We must be quickly.'

'No! I would die.' Sykes stares the tiny station down in fear.

The shuttle slides fast onto the station, the station becomes bigger quickly.

'Now!' Baron shouts to him. 'I'll keep you safe.

It must be more than 20 meters high. Sykes measures in mind. He holds his tool case, closes eyes tightly.

He feels Baron drags him out of the door, the wind blowing onto his face, in a few seconds they fall over on the land heavily. When Sykes struggles to stand up, Baron already rushes to the station and opens the door.

The shuttle lands down behind them.

'Jimmy! Quickly!'' Baron waves to him.

Baron runs back and transports sample cases to the door.

Sykes staggers into the station.

Baron moves like flash, tearing off the panel, reorganizing the chips, encrypting the system, making up new code. Sykes is still working on the console when he finishes all of the work. Baron thinks for a second, suddenly starts seeking around.

'If you are available, how about giving me a hand?' Sykes growns loudly.

But Baron seems like attracted by something, he picks up some devices in a corner.

'It's a signal simulator, they must keep it for test. I can use this to mimic shuttle iron trace to disguise that ship, need only equip it with a propeller.'

'Do we have?' Sykes is amazed his idea.

'The trigger on the passive shield can do this. We don't need shield anymore.'

Time is short, Sykes finishes last inputs. 'I'll make it on shuttle! We must go now!'

'There's more. We can make multiple ones.'

'Smart!' Sykes's eyes are bright. Maybe they can make it! He says to himself.

They take those simulators out, fly the shuttle away fast.

Not far away, Russell has detected the transfer change.

'Captain, the composing information is transmitting to Gvnfron. We are arriving in 7 minutes.'

'Captain, the black hole is to collapse.'

'How many they have transferred?' Fuller asks.

'25-30, roughly counting.' Jackson checks with crews on last station.

Fuller turns to another officer. 'Where's the shuttle now?'

The officer doesn't answer, he seems puzzled. 'I just left Gvnfron, and…there are 5 possible directions.'

'What?'

'They have help?' Jackson frowns in curious. 'We didn't detect any!'

'Looks more like they use something to disguise us.' The officer explains.

'That's smart.' Fuller is amazed.

'There's 57 on Thales. They can't manage all back before the black hole close.' Jackson says.' Captain, it just came to me, if they decide to reassemble themselves, why don't they just bring a disk back, that's much easier.'

Fuller thinks a while.' Because that doesn't comply the principle. The transfer must be continuous, real-time.' He clenches his fist, says thoughtfully. 'They must found the recomposing devices somewhere.'

'Then we can go directly to there to stop them.' Jackson says.

Fuller doesn't answer him.

'Captain?'

'No.' Fuller says firmly. 'Follow one of the trace.'

At the third station, Baron finishes the security in a very short time. He takes a glance inside and smells something wrong. Sykes looks quite nervous, or saying panic.

'Jimmy?' He runs to him.

'It's locked!' Sykes punches on the main console desperately. 'I can't get access to the administration.' On screen shows the administrator.' Who's Den Dawson? Why lock it? Nobody use it!'

That's serous! No need to say what would happen without enough buffer volume to download all crews' composing information.

'Can't you over rewrite it?' Baron asks urgently.

'It's not time!' They have only less than 10 minutes for one station.

'We can use Xile's station!' Baron makes up his mind, says firmly. 'It's not far from here. I can take us there in 5 minutes.' He grabs Sykes' tool case.' Don't waste time here.'

'Den Dawson! Don't let me see you again!' Sykes curses at the name of the administrator.

'Go! Jimmy!' Baron yells to him.

They take the sample back to the shuttle and leave at the highest speed.

In bridge of Thales, left only Portney, Anderson and Sullivan are working on positions. Other officers are already been to the transfer room for teleporting.

'The black hole is decaying.' Sullivan's following the progress tightly.

'How many left?' Portney asks Anderson.

'10.' Anderson answers him.' 6 in transfer room, plus three of us here and Baret in engine room.'

Portney gets up to Sullivan.' Go on the transfer room, I'll handle the ship.'

After Sullivan leaves, Portney sits at pilot's seat. 'It 'seems going smooth.'

'Yes.' Anderson checks on deck. 'I haven't detect anything abnormal, the transfer goes… well. 'Maybe they make through it.' Portney takes a glance at the clock.

'But how?' Anderson can't imagine.

'Go to release Baret.'Portney says to her with a big smile. 'Careful, I head the new engine is very delicate'

'Thank you, Captain. That's very comforting.'

Says Anderson as she walks out, leaving only Portney alone in bridge.

At the Xile station, Sykes and Baron come across the most horrible situation since back.

The station is almost torn down, all facilities are taken away.

They are iced in the deserted hall.

Then their speakers are on, coming out a grim cold voice.

'This is Xile station, may I ask why an USS shuttle lands here without invitation.'

'This is Lieutenant James Sykes from USS Thales.' Sykes explains urgently.' We are in urgent mission, and I need your help, do you have similar facilitates nearby?...'

The Xiles refuse him firmly.

'No! You must leave immediately, we are not to supply any help to you.'

'We are to use this station.' Baron interrupts suddenly.' And our company, USS Rusell, it's coming at here now.

'And that is violation to our territory.' The Xiles says coldly. 'Our ships are going to there. If you don't leave now, they will destroy you.'

'What are you doing?!' Sykes reprimands Baron in a whisper.

Baron shuts downs speaker and moves quickly again.

'Don't stand there! Quickly! We must leave to Eidgnta!'

'But we need another station for storage.'

'Don't you see? We have no time for another station!'

Sykes has no other way but to agree with him.

'Leave these samples here!' Baron stops at the shuttle, and starts to move the cases down.

'Why?'

'Those simulators won't take Rusell long, it will come up soon. Hope this will take it longer.'

'How?'

'If Russel dosen't want Xiles get these samples, they better come here soon.' Baron grins at him.'

'But we have to protect these samples…'

'Do you want get those crews back?' Baron asks in a serious face.

Sykes silences at last. There's not many left, they finish the work quickly. Baron jumps up and flies the shuttle away at max speed.

Not far away, Russell is detecting the Xiles ships move.

'Captain, three Xile ships are nearby and on the way to their frontier station.'

'Captain, there's a message from the missing shuttle.'

'What's it saying?' Jackson is curious.

'It's said…' the officer checks again.' They left those samples on Xile station, and we better been there… before those Xiles.'

The situation is totally unable to understand. Why they suddenly decide to show up now? Fuller frowns wondering.

At the moment there's another call in.

'Captain, Xiles are hailing us.'

Fuller nods to him. On screen shows up a Xile high range officer.

'Captain Fuller, please explain why send your crews to our facility? We have declared any USS ship will not be welcomed in this area.'

'My crews…' Fuller hesitates a little.' They are ran off, and we are tracking them.'

'They are turning back to your territory now. Keep away from us.'

'Acknowledged.' Fuller signs to the officer. When he cuts off the communication, Fuller turns to helmsman.' Go to the station.'

His decision astounds Jackson.

'Captain!'

'They want us there, whoever in the shuttle. I wonder why?'

The ship turns direction, heading for the new destination.

'Anyway we have no choice. They left the samples there.' Jackson says. 'Should I call for help?'

'Good idea.'

Meantime, at last stop – Eidgnta, a shuttle almost crashes near it. The thick dust stricken by the force roars up half sky, and two figures crawl out from it.

It's Sykes and Baron.

Finally, they get here!

'Hope it's not too late.' Says Baron when he sees the obsolete contracture at front.

'It's already late.' Sykes checks on time, shakes head slightly.

'Then we must save the left.' Baron rushes forward.

It's a concrete building, sits in a hollow quietly. Baron kicks at the metal door, it's unshaken.

'Get out!' Sykes shouts and draws out a mini laser. He burns a hole in the middle then gets in, opens it from inside. 'It's old titanium, can't break by force.'

Baron's eyes are opened. But there's no time to waste. He decides to study it later.

Inside is no better than outside. Everything looks old and ancient, and lack of care. Towards the door, along the wall stand a dozen of closet like thing, different is they are made of transparent poly material. Baron recognizes it from memory. That's the reassembling device. Aside is large operate console.

Everything is covered by a thick layer of dust. They clear off them fast, the keyboard reveals.

Not out of expectation it doesn't work.

They pull out ion processor from tool case, tear off the gear panel, charge it with the hub.

'How long it needs?' Baron asks.

'Minutes.'

'I'll get the system.' Baron draws out the mini computer, connects it to the main system.

'The black hole is to collapse in 5minutes.' Sykes looks at him.' If the reassembling can't start before the hole close, we must give up.'

'No! I won't give up! We are so close!' Baron shouts angrily.

'I input a self-destroy program at those stations.' Sykes says softly.' Sorry, Baron, it's Captain's order.'

Before Baron can say anything, the recharge process is complete.

Xylem station.

The advance party checks around and reports the situation back. 'There are some sample cases left here, but no storage. This station is abandoned.'

'Bring the cases back.' Says Fuller in bridge.

'Why they came here?' Jackson asks.

Fuller is tapping on chair arm, suddenly he asks him.

'How many they transferd?'

'About 52-55.' Jackson checks the latest report.' And both stations are reaching their limits.'

Fuller stands up abruptly.

'It's the third station!' he asserts.' But they don't know it's abandoned.'

'If so, the composing site must be somewhere near here! I'll check all facilities in this area.'

Fuller peddles around, thinking deeply.

'I got it!' Jackson says.' The Eidgnta has such facility, they must want repair it.'

But to his astonishment, Fuller gives an unexpected order.

'Jackson, call them, ask the identify code to those stations.' He turns on speaker.' Bozant, clear all available storage on ship, once Jackson get the identify code, transfer those composing information here. Doctor Hine, take a medical team to Eidgnta station, someone there may need help. Jackson will give you location.'

'Captain! Do you know what you are doing?'

'I don't know, seriously.' Fuller says exhausted. He gives a deep sigh.

'Captain, the Xile ships are near.' One officer suddenly reports.

'Well, looks like we don't have much time.' Fuller sneers at Jackson.' Haste, Jackson.'

Transfer room of Thales, Portney just walks in. Baret is already on the stage, while the transfer officer is operating on console at the other side.

'What's wrong?' Portney notices his hesitation.

'There's a reverse peak.' He replied with worry. 'Something's wrong on the receiving.'

'Carry on. The black hole will collapse anytime.' Portney says sternly.

The officer trots on the stage. Portney relieve his position at console, he turns on speaker.

'Anderson, come to transfer room.'

'Yes, Captain.'

In the engine room, Anderson makes last check of the new engine. At the entrance she turns back and takes the last glance at it.

The engine is working steadily.

Then she walks out to the empty hallway. Engineers tore off all useful parts, the remains are lying quietly under the doom light. She takes elevator to the upper floor, turns left, gets in transfer room.

Portney just finishes operation.

'On stage.' Portney signs her.' The black hole is closing.'

Anderson follows his order quietly, Portney jumps onto the other one.

'Captain, do you think…'

Before she can say more, Anderson feels a warm flows on her, the decomposition starts.

In center computer room of Thales, the temper storage buffer is set up.

At the moment the area clear, Bozant taps on the initiate button. A request is sent out to Gvnfron, then an identify request is sent back, he inputs the code he just got.

An extreme quiet falls on the room. Bozant rubs his face, waiting agitatedly.

Suddenly a pulse of coded information hits on the receiver. The bars of the storage tank roars up quickly.

Everyone is relived. Bozant reports the progress to Fuller.

'Captain, the information is coming in, but we have not yet get the retrieve quest.'

'Stay there, Xile ships are here. Do everything to keep those information safe.'

'Yes, Captain!'

Bozant assigns the security work quickly.

At Eidgnta, Sykes and Baron have repaired all parts of those devices, but they still don't work.

'I don't understand! It should work now!' Baron yells desperately,

'Nothing getting in!' Sykes cries out. 'It must be Russel intercept it! I told you can't trust them!'

'So? The black hole is closing, we need them!' Baron shouts back impatiently.' And if they want stop us, they've been here already.'

'Then what else could it be? There's no signal at all.'

Baron raises a hand stops him. 'Wait, wait! These are ancient; it means they need outer receiver! Right?'

Seddenly the matter becomes clear in Sykes's mind too.

'The antenna!'

'Where is it?'

They search in the room quickly. Sykes finds a cable penetrating through the corner of the ceiling.

'It's outside! On the roof!'

'You stay here!'

Baron says running out, climbing onto the roof swiftly. The roof is buried under half meter high sand and earth. He pushes them away with both hands, the earth disturbed into sky, covers all over him.

He searches around, suddenly he touches something. Carefully Baron clears away the nearby garbage.

It's the antenna, and still intact.

The moment he pulls it up, a cheerful cry comes out from the room.

'It's working.'

Baron's thrilled too. He returns back to the edge of the roof, then he notices something in sky coming here from far away. The sky is clear, the sunshine is bright, he can barely open his eyes, but he still can see that's a team of shuttle. He jumps down in panic, there's a sudden weak striking on him. But he quickly stands up, back to the room, inside the first reassembling has just finished.

'I'm back…' That crew mutters unbelievably.

'Shuttles are coming here.' Baron shouts to him. 'Get out! We must be quick!'

'Who are they?' Sykes asks?

'I don't know!' Baron rushes to the next device.

The reassembling goes much more quickly than expected. Three others are completed in seconds.

Abruptly Sykes falls on the console.

'Are you well?' The crew asks him.

Sykes struggles to raise himself. 'I'm OK., Go help them.'

Those recomposed crews seem very weak, they can barely walk themselves out of the closet.

As the reassembling goes on, all in building feel weak and exhausted. But nobody cares; all they have is the luckiness of surviving.

At border of Xile's territory, Russell is confronting with three Xile starships.

'There is a retrieve request from Eidgnta, they are on the reassembling.' Jackson says to Fuller.

'Good. ' Fuller nods then turns to screen.' Now get them in.'

An Xile officer shows on screen, he looks very angry.

'Captain Fuller, I want you explain for your detention in our territory.'

'We act on USS regulation, expropriate this station for a emergency mission. Since you are here, I give you formal information now.'

'But our law dosen't welcome uninvited guests. That's a violation of our sovereignty! '

'There weapons on!' one officer cries.

'You like play hard!'

Fuller says to the Xile with a big smile. He glances Jackson secretly, Jackson shakes slightly back.

'Leave here immediately!' The Xile commands coldly.

'Ease, please. I'm sure we have no intention of violating your territory, but we do need to be here for a while. Perhaps you can be kind enough to help us to contact a higher rank officer, and we can discuss it. I hope someone with more knowledge of our terms can understand the situation…'

'Stop quibbling! Leave here immediately! I'm the one in charge this time. We have three battle ships, you are not our rival.'

Fuller pauses and deliberates before he can say anything.

Then Jackson suddenly calls him with a slight nod.

'Captain.'

Fuller looks up to screen with a big smile when two USS ships jump out from warp and show up near them.

'Now, shall we continue our discussion?'

Far away, around the black hole the photon sphere suddenly blazes out, and the center is shrinking fast, and quickly there's a gigantic explosion on the site.

The black hole is closed.

At Eidgnta, the bizarre is happening.

'Something is not right.'

Baron says to himself. He never feels so weak and exhausted, his limbs are sore. He has to heaves himself out of the closet wall, and so is the newly assembling crew. That man can't even walk out himself. Baron bumbles to help him out.

Others in the room are same. They all can't support themselves, lying or leaning around. Sykes slips down onto the floor; he tries to grab something up but finds difficulties to raise arms.

'Something is not right…' Sykes says faintly. 'Baron, do you know why?'

'I don't.' Baron replies in a low voice. He has no clue, he seeks around for Sulik. 'Doctor?'

The eye sight is becoming blurring.

'Never mind… don't stop …'

And here are going the last few reassembling. Barret and the transfer officer are back a little earlier. They incline in the closet instantly. Baron gets to them, but after only a few steps he can't keep straight, his legs trembles badly, slumps just at the front of the device.

He watches one human being is shaping out and materializing in the closet. When the man falls down he can see the face clearly, that's Captain Portney, only half alive.

What's wrong with the progress? Baron tries to recall from what he newly learned, nothing can answer him.

And how can they get out here? He asks himself.

But he can't think. His head is dazing.

Not for long Baron feels someone break in. he can't look back, only can faintly hear them talking.

'What happened?'

'It's the composing insufficiency. They assembled too fast. These devices absorb the elements from environment, and from their bodies.'

'They are all alive. Docoter Hine.'

'Get them back to ship, quickly! They must take tissue restoration immediately!'

Then they spread all around. One of them approaches and bends down to Baron.

'Hi, I'm nurse Palajia, from Russell, we are here to help.'

That's the last words Baron can hear before passes out.

The end.

16


End file.
